FA
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, yaoi. Judul asli ada di dalam.
1. Chapter 11: Marriage Plan

**F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N A-F-F-A-I-R**

Sebelum mulai membaca ceritanya atau menuliskan komentar, sangat disarankan untuk membaca _author's note_ di bawah ini.

A/N:

Sepertinya banyak yang sudah mengetahui siapa saya, terlihat dari komentar-komentar pada cerita pertama yang saya publikasikan pada akun ini.

Akun dan cerita-cerita saya sudah ketahuan, sehingga saya tidak bisa mempublikasikan cerita pada akun yang lama atau memposting ulang cerita-cerita lama pada akun yang baru ini. Pada akun ini saya hanya akan memposting lanjutannya saja. Bagi para pembaca yang sudah lupa cerita sebelumnya _,_ sebaiknya berhenti membaca _chapter_ lanjutannya ini jika mulai merasa bingung daripada nantinya menjadi pusing atau merasa kesal karena saya tidak bisa memberikan _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya.

Demi keamanan akun dan cerita saya ini, mohon tidak menuliskan judul cerita atau _penname_ lama saya secara lengkap (supaya jika di- _googling_ tidak akan muncul link ke sini). Jika akun ini ketahuan juga, terpaksa saya juga harus menghapus cerita-cerita yang saya publikasikan pada akun baru ini dan kemungkinan besar saya tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk muncul di dunia perfanfiksian.

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Marriage Plan**

Seulgi membawa Changmin ke sebuah kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari klab malam tempat mereka bertemu. "Jadi, untuk apa kau mencari Kim Jaejoong?"

"Saya adalah kerabatnya yang baru datang dari desa. Saya tidak mengenal siapa pun di Seoul selain Jaejoong _Hyung."_ Changmin terlihat tenang saat ia mengarang cerita.

Seulgi memicingkan matanya. "Setahuku ia memang berasal dari Seoul. Ia tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa ia berasal dari desa."

Changmin tersenyum gugup. "Mungkin Jaejoong _Hyung_ malu untuk mengakuinya."

Seulgi terlihat cemberut. "Mungkin saja."

"Jadi, apakah _noona_ tahu di mana ia berada?" tanya Changmin secara langsung.

Seulgi menggeleng. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat putus asa. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memiliki masalah yang sangat berat. "Kupikir aku bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaannya darimu, ternyata sama saja kau juga tidak mengetahuinya."

"Jika saya boleh tahu, apakah hubungan _noona_ dengan Jaejoong _Hyung?"_ Changmin bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Wajah Seulgi memerah. Ia merasa malu untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sebagai gigolo dan pelanggan. "Ia adalah temanku. Kami adalah teman dekat."

Changmin bisa membaca raut wajah Seulgi. Ia tahu bahwa Seulgi berbohong. "Benarkah? Bisakah _noona_ ceritakan kepadaku seperti apa Jaejoong _Hyung_ sekarang? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ia… baik." Seulgi tergagap.

"Dahulu ia terkenal sangat tampan. Apakah sekarang ia masih tampan, atau mungkin bertambah semakin tampan?" Changmin terus bertanya.

"Ya, ia memang tampan, sangat tampan. Ia adalah pria tertampan yang pernah kutemui." Seulgi tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah _noona_ mempunyai fotonya? Aku ingin melihat penampilannya sekarang." Changmin ingin memastikan bahwa Kim Jaejoong yang dikenal oleh Seulgi adalah kekasih ayahnya itu atau bukan. Ia merasa sangat gugup dan tidak sabar untuk menantikan jawaban Seulgi.

"Hmm, sebentar." Seulgi mengotak-atik ponselnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyimpan fotonya atau tidak." Ia menyimpan cukup banyak foto Jaejoong, tetapi foto-foto tersebut tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Changmin berdebar-debar. Ia berharap bahwa Kim Jaejoong yang dikenal oleh Seulgi bukanlah Kim Jaejoong yang ia kenal. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap bahwa kekasih ayahnya itu adalah pria baik-baik. Ia akan merasa sangat kecewa jika ternyata terbukti bahwa Jaejoong _Hyung_ -nya itu adalah seorang gigolo. Ia merasa telah dibodohi.

Akhirnya Seulgi menemukan foto Jaejoong dengan pose yang layak. Pria itu berpose dengan mengenakan pakaian formal dan sedang menggenggam segelas minuman. Ia mengambil foto tersebut saat mereka bertemu di klab malam. "Ah, ini dia!" Ia menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Changmin.

Deg! Jantung Changmin berdetak kencang saat ia melihat foto Jaejoong pada ponsel Seulgi. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, ternyata benar bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang gigolo. Ia merasa syok. Ia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Seulgi menatap Changmin dengan heran. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ia adalah Jaejoong yang kau kenal?"

Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengendalikan dirinya. "Ya, benar. Ia adalah Jaejoong _Hyung_ yang kukenal." Ia memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

Seulgi menghela nafas. "Kupikir aku bisa segera menemukannya."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu, _Noona."_ Changmin merasa semakin penasaran mengapa Seulgi ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jaejoong. "Mengapa _noona_ ingin sekali menemuinya."

Seulgi terlihat menerawang. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukannya. Sudah lama aku juga tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia menghilang tanpa kabar."

"Apakah _noona_ tidak mengetahui di mana ia tinggal?" tanya Changmin.

Seulgi menggeleng. Wajahnya masih terlihat murung. "Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempatnya. Aku juga tidak pernah menanyakannya. Aku menyesal, mengapa aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menanyakannya?"

Sesaat Changmin merasa iba kepada Seulgi. Namun, ia segera menepis perasaannya itu. Seulgi bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk dikasihani.

Seulgi melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Changmin mengangguk. Ia juga berdiri setelah Seulgi berdiri.

"Kita bisa saling memberi tahu jika salah satu di antara kita ada yang menemukannya." Seulgi memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Changmin.

"Saya tidak memiliki telepon seluler." Changmin tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Seulgi. "Nanti saya akan menghubungi _noona_ jika saya sudah memilikinya."

"Baiklah." Seulgi pun membayar minuman mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kafe.

Changmin mengikuti Seulgi keluar dari kafe tersebut. Namun, saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe, secara tidak terduga wajahnya dihantam oleh sesuatu. Ia terjatuh dan tersungkur ke tanah.

"Jadi, kau adalah pria yang telah menghamili tunanganku?" Seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia hampir sama dengan Yunho mengangkat Changmin dari tanah dan hendak memukul Changmin lagi.

"Hentikan!" Seulgi mencoba untuk mencegah pria itu memukul Changmin lagi. "Pemuda itu bukanlah Kim Jaejoong."

Changmin merasakan cairan kental menetes dari lubang hidungnya. Hidungnya berdarah karena pukulan tadi.

Pria yang mencengkeram Changmin segera melepaskan Changmin. Ia teriihat sangat murka.

Seulgi menangis. "Hentikan! Jangan melukainya! Ia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Pria tersebut menatap Seulgi dan Changmin bergantian. "Siapa dia? Mengapa kau menemuinya?"

Seulgi mengasihani Changmin. Ia tidak ingin Changmin terlibat ke dalam masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat aku sedang mencari Jaejoong di klab. Ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong."

Changmin mulai mengira-ngira. Jadi, Jaejoong telah menghamili Seulgi yang merupakan tunangan dari pria tinggi besar yang telah memukulnya itu? Pantas saja Seulgi mencari-cari Jaejoong.

"Biarkan ia pergi!" Suara Seulgi terdengar lirih.

"Aku mengampunimu kali ini." Pria tersebut menatap tajam Changmin. "Jangan temui lagi tunanganku!" Ia kemudian beralih kepada tunangannya. Ia menarik lengan Seulgi dengan kasar. "Kau tidak boleh menemui pria lain. Jika aku melihatmu sedang bersama pria lain, aku akan menghajar pria itu dan jika aku berhasil menemukan Kim Jaejoong, aku akan mencincangnya."

Seulgi tampak sangat ketakutan. Ia tidak melawan saat tunangannya itu menyeretnya dengan kasar.

Changmin menatap kepergian Seulgi dengan pria yang telah memukulnya. Perangai pria tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan ayahnya yang lembut dan penyayang. Namun, ia bisa memaklumi kemarahan pria itu. Pria mana yang tidak akan marah jika tunangannya berhubungan dengan pria lain hingga hamil? Meskipun begitu, tetap saja perlakuan pria tersebut kepada Seulgi tidak dapat dibenarkan. Pria tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan sangat kasar, apalagi saat ini Seulgi sedang mengandung, mengandung anak Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Changmin pulang ke rumah saat matahari sudah tenggelam. Untung saja ia pulang lebih dahulu daripada ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak boleh melihat kekacauan pada wajahnya.

"Kakak dari mana saja? Mengapa baru pulang?" Jiyool melihat kakaknya pulang. "Ya, ampun! Apa yang terjadi kepada kakak?" Ia melihat pipi kiri Changmin terlihat sedikit lebam dan lubang hidung sebelah kirinya ditutupi kapas.

"Aku terjatuh." Changmin berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Jiyool dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kakak pasti berbohong." Jiyool mengikuti Changmin. "Kakak pasti berkelahi."

Changmin membiarkan Jiyool mengikutinya sampai ke kamar. Pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menghindar dari adiknya itu. Ia mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam lemari dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya."

.

.

.

Saat Changmin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, ia masih melihat adiknya di kamarnya. Adiknya itu memegang kotak P3K sekarang.

"Aku akan mengobati luka kakak." Jiyool menarik Changmin untuk duduk di hadapannya. Ia mulai mengoleskan obat pada pipi Changmin yang lebam. "Ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan membuat lebamnya lebih cepat sembuh."

Changmin tidak berkata apa pun. Ia membiarkan Jiyool mengobati lukanya. Pipi kirinya terasa panas. Seketika ia teringat akan ibunya. Saat ia masih kecil ia merupakan bocah yang sangat aktif, senang berlari ke sana kemari. Ia menangis saat kakinya tersandung batu dan lututnya berdarah. _"Kemarilah! Sini ibu obati lukamu!"_ Tak terasa air matanya mengalir.

"Mengapa kakak menangis?" Jiyool berhenti mengobati luka Changmin.

Changmin segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat rapuh di hadapan adiknya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Obatnya membuat lukaku semakin terasa pedih."

Jiyool terkekeh. "Jika kakak mempunyai masalah, ceritakan saja kepadaku! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada ayah. Aku berjanji."

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku terjatuh, bukan berkelahi." Changmin tidak ingin membuat Jiyool khawatir.

"Yang benar?" cibir Jiyool. "Apakah kakak berkelahi karena perempuan?"

Changmin menatap tajam adiknya. "Aku tidak berkelahi. Berapa kali harus kukatakan kepadamu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berkelahi?"

Jiyool tertawa puas. "Kakak payah! Memalukan! Hanya karena luka seperti itu saja sampai menangis."

Changmin mulai merasa kesal. "Kau! Apakah aku perlu memberikan luka yang sama kepadamu agar kau bisa merasakan apa yang sedang kurasakan?"

Jiyool mulai ketakutan. Ia tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Sepertinya sang kakak telah kembali ke sifat asalnya.

.

.

.

"Min, kenapa wajahmu?" Yunho memecah kesunyian. Ia menyadari lebam pada pipi kiri Changmin sejak awal, walaupun putranya itu berusaha menutupinya dengan terus menunduk.

"Ia berkelahi karena seorang gadis." Jiyool terkekeh. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan masalah dalam keluarganya. Ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Yunho tidak ingin memarahi Changmin. Hal itu akan memperburuk hubungannya dengan sang anak. "Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati. Wajah tampanmu menjadi terlihat jelek."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yunho. "Mengapa ayah tidak memarahiku dan menceramahiku karena aku berkelahi?"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Ayah berpikir bahwa kau sudah dewasa. Kau sudah tahu mana yang benar dan salah. Ayah pikir tidak ada gunanya lagi memarahi atau menasihatimu."

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Changmin langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ia perlu menenangkan diri dan banyak berpikir.

Jiyool menerobos masuk ke kamar kakaknya. "Apakah kakak bertengkar dengan ayah?"

"Tidak." Changmin mulai membuka-buka buku pelajarannya. Ia ingin Jiyool berpikir bahwa ia sedang belajar agar adiknya itu pergi dari kamarnya.

Jiyool tidak mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh Changmin. Ia duduk di samping kakaknya. "Jika kakak mempunyai masalah, terutama dengan ayah, kakak bisa bercerita kepadaku."

Changmin menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Jika kakak bisa berubah, aku pun bisa." Jiyool tersenyum dengan bangga. "Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus bersikap seperti anak kecil, bukan?"

Changmin tertawa. "Di mataku kau tetaplah anak kecil."

Jiyool cemberut. "Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi."

Changmin masih tertawa. "Ya ya ya, kau bukanlah anak kecil, melainkan bayi raksasa. Sana pergi! Aku mau belajar!"

"Huh! Kakak jahat!" Jiyool berdiri. "Aku menyesal karena telah bersikap baik kepada kakak. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengobati luka kakak. Huh!" Ia pun meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Ia masih mendengar tawa Changmin.

.

.

.

Jiyool merasa bingung. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam belajar. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan masalah keluarganya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa diam saja dan berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jiyool menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang membaca buku dan menikmati secangkir teh di ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di sebelah Yunho. "Apakah aku mengganggu ayah?"

Yunho menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Tidak, Sayang! Ada apa?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol berdua," ujar Jiyool.

Yunho membelai kepala putrinya. Putri kecilnya itu sekarang sudah besar. "Maafkan ayah karena tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untukmu! Ayah sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah sebesar ini. Hehehe!"

Jiyool bersandar pada bahu ayahnya. "Aku menyayangi ayah."

Yunho masih membelai kepala putrinya. "Ayah juga menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangi kakak," lanjut Jiyool. "Ibu juga."

Yunho terdiam. Ia masih merasa bersalah kepada mendiang istrinya dan juga Changmin.

Jiyool menatap mata ayahnya. "Apakah ayah bertengkar dengan kakak?" Ia masih berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Yunho memaksakan senyumannya. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sikap kalian berdua." Jiyool terlihat sedih.

Yunho tidak membalas. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Jiyool akan berbicara serius dengannya. Jiyool juga ternyata sudah besar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga kita dan mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak mengetahui apa pun," ujar Jiyool. "Namun, aku tidak bisa berpura-pura dan menganggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasa bahwa keluarga kita tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dahulu saat ibu masih hidup, kita adalah keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis. Meskipun ibu sakit, kita saling menyayangi dan hidup bahagia. Bisakah kita seperti itu lagi?" Ia mulai meneteskan air mata.

Hati Yunho semakin terasa berat. Kini Jiyool juga menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

"Jika tidak bisa seperti itu, bisakah kita berpura-pura bahwa keluarga kita baik-baik saja?" Air mata Jiyool jatuh semakin deras.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Nak?" Yunho memeluk putrinya. "Tentu saja semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku dan kakakmu hanya sedikit cekcok, bukan masalah yang besar. Sebentar lagi juga kami akan berbaikan."

 _Ayah berbohong._ "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tentu saja." Yunho tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jiyool bersedih. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Lebih baik kau fokus belajar untuk ujian."

"Ayah benar." Jiyool mengusap air matanya. Ia memaksakan senyumannya.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah!" Yunho menepuk punggung Jiyool.

"Ayah…" Jiyool menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya?" sahut Yunho.

"Apakah ayah akan menikah lagi?" tanya Jiyool.

Yunho merasa bingung. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Memangnya bisa? Ia bahkan merasa tidak yakin sampai kapan hubungan mereka akan bertahan. "Ayah tidak tahu."

"Apakah ayah mencintai wanita lain selain ibu?" tanya Jiyool takut-takut. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan hal ini.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak."

 _Ayah berbohong lagi._ "Benarkah? Apakah ayah tidak berbohong kepadaku?"

"Tidak ada wanita lain selain kau, ibumu, dan juga nenek di hati ayah." Tentu saja Yunho berkata jujur.

Jiyool menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan memaksa ayahnya untuk berkata jujur. Malam ini ayahnya sudah dua kali mengatakan kebohongan kepadanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Apakah kau akan memberikan restumu jika ayah berhubungan dengan orang lain?" Yunho menatap putrinya dengan serius.

Jiyool tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menanyakan hal ini. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Apakah ayah akan memutuskan hubungan ayah dengannya jika aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Mengapa kau tidak menyukainya?" Yunho merasa bahwa nafasnya terasa berat.

"Karena aku tidak ingin siapa pun menggantikan posisi ibu," jawab Jiyool. Sejujurnya ia merasa takut sang ayah akan marah kepadanya.

"Bagaimana jika ia adalah orang yang baik dan menyayangimu dan juga kakakmu? Apakah kau akan menerimanya sebagai pendamping ayah?" lanjut Yunho.

Jiyool menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Aku tidak tahu." Ia merasa sangat tidak rela jika ayahnya mendapatkan pendamping yang baru. "Sebaik apa pun dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan ibu."

"Tidak ada yang akan menggantikan ibumu, Sayang, tidak akan pernah ada. Ibumu selalu memiliki tempatnya sendiri di hati ayah," ujar Yunho.

Jiyool menangis lagi. Ia tahu bahwa ia sangat egois. Ia merasa sangat takut. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ayah. Aku takut ayah tidak akan menyayangiku lagi. Aku takut ayah akan melupakan ibu."

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, kasih sayang ayah kepadamu dan Changmin tidak akan pernah berubah. Ayah juga tidak akan bisa melupakan ibumu. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat berarti bagi ayah. Setiap ayah melihat wajah anak-anak ayah, ayah selalu teringat akan ibu kalian. Kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

"Saat ini ayah bisa berkata seperti itu. Apakah ayah bisa menjamin bahwa yang nanti terjadi akan seperti yang ayah katakan?" Jiyool masih bersikeras tidak ingin mempunyai ibu tiri. "Bagaimana jika diam-diam ia mulai ingin menguasai ayah? Bagaimana jika perlahan-lahan ia ingin menyingkirkan kami dari hidup ayah?"

"Tidak semua ibu tiri seperti ibu tiri Cinderella," balas Yunho. "Lagipula kau dan Changmin sudah besar. Kalian adalah anak-anak pemberani, tidak akan ada ibu tiri yang bisa menindas kalian. Kalian berdua adalah anak-anak yang cerdas. Kalian akan tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan jika kalian merasa bahwa ayah sudah mulai tidak peduli kepada kalian."

Jiyool terdiam. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai semakin banyak melintas di kepalanya.

"Begini saja…" Yunho menghela nafas. "Ayah akan memberikan semua kekayaan ayah kepada kalian berdua. Ayah akan menuliskan nama kalian pada sertifikat kepemilikan rumah, perusahaan, dan lain-lain. Kalian berdua bisa mengusir ayah kapan pun kalian mau." Ia tampak putus asa dalam meyakinkan Jiyool.

"Jadi, benar ayah mempunyai kekasih? Apakah ayah terlampau mencintainya, sehingga ayah rela melakukan semua itu? Apakah ayah lebih memilihnya daripada kami, anak-anak ayah?" Jiyool mulai emosi.

Tampaknya Yunho sudah salah langkah. Ia membiarkan Jiyool mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai seorang kekasih. "Ayah tidak ingin memilih salah satu. Tidak bisakah kita semua hidup bahagia sebagai sebuah keluarga? Tidak bisakah kau menerima kehadirannya di sisi ayah?"

"Ayah tamak," ujar Jiyool.

"Maafkanlah ayah atas keserakahan ayah! Itu karena ayah mencintai kalian semua. Ayah tidak sanggup untuk memilih salah satu." Perasaan Yunho kepada Jaejoong sudah terlalu dalam. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan anak-anaknya.

"Untuk meraih sesuatu, terkadang kita juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu," ujar Jiyool.

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau benar, Sayang. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti yang harus ayah korbankan adalah orang-orang yang ayah cintai."

Jiyool merasa sangat lelah. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan sang ayah. "Aku sudah lelah, Ayah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah!" Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya sudah kelewatan. Tidak seharusnya ia berdebat dengan Jiyool.

"Aku akan melupakan pembicaraan kita malam ini. Aku akan menganggap bahwa tidak ada pembicaraan seperti ini di antara kita. Bisakah kita berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tambah Jiyool.

"Maafkanlah ayah, Nak!" Yunho menyesali pembicaraannya dengan Jiyool malam ini.

"Selamat malam, Ayah!" Jiyool mencium pipi Yunho.

"Selamat tidur, Nak!" balas Yunho.

Jiyool pun melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Aku menyayangi ayah. Aku ingin ayah bahagia." Ia menoleh sebentar sebelum ia menaiki tangga.

"Ayah juga menyayangimu, Nak!" Yunho merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah.

.

.

.

 _To: Jaejoong Oppa_

 _Ternyata memang benar bahwa ayah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Ayah bahkan berniat untuk menikahinya._

Jiyool tidak tidur. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Jaejoong. Saat ini hanyalah Jaejoong yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Jiyool tidak segera mendapatkan balasan dari Jaejoong. Ia juga tidak berharap banyak dari Jaejoong. Sekarang sudah malam, mungkin saja Jaejoong sudah tidur. Ia pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pun memeriksa ponselnya dan membuka pesan balasan dari Jaejoong.

 _From: Jaejoong Oppa_

 _Menikah? Bagaimana ayahmu akan menikahi kekasihnya? Apakah ia mengatakan siapa kekasihnya?_

Jiyool mengetik balasan untuk Jaejoong.

 _To: Jaejoong Oppa_

 _Ayah tidak mengatakan siapa wanita itu dan aku pun tidak berani untuk menanyakannya. Kurasa wanita itu bukanlah Bibi Junsu. Ayah tidak akan mungkin berani untuk menikahi Bibi Junsu. Bagaimana dengan Paman Yoochun dan anak-anak mereka?_

Sesaat kemudian Jiyool mendapatkan balasan lagi dari Jaejoong.

 _From: Jaejoong Oppa_

 _Lalu apakah kau akan mengizinkan ayahmu untuk menikah lagi?_

Jiyool segera mengetik pesan balasan untuk Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuknya hilang. Jaejoong benar-benar bisa membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin ia akan lebih rela jika Jaejoong yang menjadi ibu tirinya. Andaikan saja Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita, ia pasti akan menjodohkan ayahnya dengan Jaejoong.

 _To: Jaejoong Oppa_

 _Aku tidak aku bisa memutuskannya jika aku tidak tahu siapa dia? Aku tidak yakin bahwa ada wanita yang benar-benar baik dan layak untuk mendampingi ayah selain ibu. Lebih baik oppa saja lah yang menjadi ibu tiriku. Hahaha!_

Jiyool menunggu balasan dari Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, Jaejoong tidak kunjung mengirimkan balasan kepadanya. "Sepertinya _oppa_ tertidur."

.

.

.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. Jiyool pasti bercanda, bukan? Anak itu pasti tidak akan mungkin merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho. "Andaikan saja ia berkata sungguh-sungguh."

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Jiyool. Jiyool mengatakan bahwa Yunho menyinggung pernikahan. Mustahil baginya dan Yunho untuk bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Namun, kata-kata Jiyool membuat dirinya berangan-angan. Ia membayangkan dirinya, Yunho, dan kedua anak Yunho membangun sebuah keluarga. Ia mulai mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman, Chun." Yunho memanggil Yoochun ke ruangannya. "Aku akan menikahi Jaejoong."

"Apa?" Yoochun terkejut bukan main. Ia hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. "Yunho, apakah kau sedang bercanda? Kau pasti bercanda, bukan?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku serius. Aku akan meminta Jaejoong untuk menikah denganku. Kami bisa pergi dan menetap di negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis."

Yoochun semakin syok. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu, perusahaanmu, bisnismu? Apakah kau akan meninggalkan semuanya demi pria itu?"

"Aku akan menitipkan bisnisku kepadamu. Kau sudah membantuku menjalankan bisnis kita selama bertahun-tahun. Aku merasa yakin bahwa kau bisa menjalankannya tanpa diriku." Yunho menjelaskan. "Jika anak-anakku tidak ingin ikut bersamaku, tolonglah jaga mereka untukku! Aku juga akan memindahkan kepemilikan semua harta kekayaanku atas nama kedua anakku."

Yoochun mulai merasa pusing. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menganggap hubungannya dengan Jaejoong seserius ini. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana kau akan hidup di negeri asing bersama Jaejoong jika kau meninggalkan semua uangmu di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyisakan sedikit uang dalam rekening tabunganku. Kurasa sepuluh persen sudah cukup untuk memulai usaha di sana. Sepertinya aku tidak akan terlalu kesulitan untuk memulai usaha baru. Bukankah kita juga memulai bisnis kita ini dari nol? Aku akan hidup dalam kesederhanaan di sana. Asalkan Jaejoong berada di sisiku, aku pasti akan bisa melalui segala kesulitan."

"Cinta sudah membuatmu gila, Yunho." Yoochun tidak habis pikir dengan rencana Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku merasa tidak yakin bahwa kau akan sanggup untuk hidup tanpa anak-anakmu," lanjut Yoochun.

"Suatu saat mereka juga akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk menikah dan membangun keluarga baru. Saat hari itu tiba aku akan sendirian lagi. Dengan siapa aku akan menghabiskan masa tuaku?" balas Yunho.

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa Jaejoong akan bersedia untuk hidup susah di negeri asing bersamamu? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa gaya hidupnya sangat glamor. Ia hidup dalam kemewahan di sini, apartemen mewah, mobil mewah, pakaian bermerk." Yoochun berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya mengenai kondisi yang akan kami hadapi di negeri asing. Jika ia tidak bisa meninggalkan hidup mewahnya di sini untuk ikut bersamaku, ya aku tidak akan jadi menikahinya dan aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kami. Jika ia lebih memilih kehidupan mewahnya di sini daripada aku, itu artinya ia tidak cukup mencintaiku. Ia tidak layak atas semua pengorbananku. Demi dirinya aku bahkan harus mengorbankan anak-anakku." Yunho sudah memutuskan.

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Sepertinya tekadmu sudah bulat. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mengubah keputusanmu, walaupun aku tidak setuju dengan tindakanmu itu. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan mendoakanmu."

"Kau memang sahabatku, Chun!" Yunho memeluk Yoochun. "Maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu! Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan dukungan darimu."

Yoochun menepuk punggung Yunho. "Jika bukan aku yang mendukungmu, lalu siapa lagi?"

.

.

.

Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Yoochun, hari itu Yunho langsung mengurus pemindahan kepemilikan harta-harta kekayaannya. Ia juga mentransfer sembilan puluh persen uang dalam rekening tabungannya ke rekening tabungan anak-anaknya. Ia merasa sudah mantap dengan keputusannya ini. Nanti sore ia akan melamar Jaejoong. Ia membeli sepasang cincin sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar serius untuk melamar Jaejoong.

Jika Jaejoong menerima lamarannya, Yunho akan memberi tahu kedua anaknya mengenai hal tersebut. Dengan atau tanpa restu dari Changmin dan Jiyool, ia akan tetap menikahi Jaejoong di Belanda dan akan menetap di sana. Jika kedua anaknya merestui rencana pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, ia akan mengajak mereka untuk ikut bersamanya meninggalkan Korea. Bagaimana pun ia ingin sekali mereka berempat hidup bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Jika anak-anaknya tidak mau ikut dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal dan menetap di Korea, ia tidak akan memaksa. Mereka bisa saling mengunjungi kapan pun mereka mau.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa perlu berbicara dengan Jaejoong mengenai profesi Jaejoong sebagai gigolo. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya terus dipermainkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia berpikir bahwa ayahnya pasti tidak mengetahui profesi Jaejoong tersebut. Jika ayahnya tahu, mana mungkin ayahnya mau berhubungan dengan pria itu. Ia juga perlu membahas mengenai kehamilan Seulgi. Jika memang benar bahwa Jaejoong telah menghamili wanita itu, Jaejoong harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya itu dan meninggalkan Yunho.

" _Hyung,_ apakah _hyung_ ada waktu? Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu dengan _hyung?"_ Changmin menelepon Jaejoong.

" _Aku sedang berada di apartemenku. Kau datang saja kemari."_

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang." Changmin baru saja melewati gerbang sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menunggu kedatangan Changmin. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia terus saja mondar-mandir di apartemennya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan cemilan untuk Changmin.

Ting tong! Jaejoong segera berlari untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Itu pasti Changmin yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. "Cha… Yunho?"

"Mengapa kau terkejut melihatku?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan datang. Mengapa kau tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu?" balas Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu," jawab Yunho. "Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Silakan!" Jaejoong lupa untuk mempersilakan kekasihnya itu untuk masuk. Sangat berbahaya jika sampai ada orang yang melihat Yunho berada di depan pintu apartemennya. "Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kita tidak bisa bertemu dahulu untuk sementara sampai masalah dengan Changmin selesai? Apakah masalahnya sudah selesai?"

Yunho menghela nafas. Masalahnya dengan Changmin belum bisa ia selesaikan dengan baik. Changmin belum bisa merestui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah sangat merindukan sang kekasih.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia pun sangat merindukan Yunho. "Ada apa kau datang kemari? Ini belum gelap. Apakah kau tidak takut ada orang lain yang melihatmu datang kemari?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Yunho terkekeh. Ia mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Kau nakal!" Jaejoong merasa geli.

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong merapat ke tembok. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga merindukanku?" Ia mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Akan tetapi, seharusnya kau bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi. Kau tidak boleh datang kemari saat hari masih terang."

Yunho berhenti menciumi Jaejoong dan menatap kekasihnya itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apakah itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut di hadapan Jaejoong, menampakkan sepasang cincin Cartier. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Kim Jaejoong?" Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, menandakan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermain-main.

Jaejoong tercengang. Ia menatap sepasang cincin di hadapannya. Semalam ia bermimpi bahwa ia dan Yunho menikah.

"Mengapa kau diam?" tanya Yunho. "Apakah kau tidak menyukai cincinnya?"

Jaejoong menutup kotak cincin tersebut. "Yunho, bangunlah! Kita tidak mungkin menikah. Kita berdua tahu bahwa hubungan kita ini tidak akan bisa diterima di masyarakat."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kita akan menikah di Korea," balas Yunho santai.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku berencana untuk pindah ke Belanda. Di sana kita bisa menikah secara legal." Yunho memberitahukan rencananya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih belum bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Yunho. Ia masih merasa syok. "Apakah kita akan meninggalkan semua yang ada di sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja, kita akan meninggalkan semuanya. Kita bisa memulai hidup baru di sana. Kita akan memulainya dari awal," jawab Yunho.

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin dan Jiyool? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan restu dari mereka?" Jaejoong masih belum merasa yakin dengan rencana Yunho.

"Jika kau menerima lamaranku, aku akan membawamu untuk bertemu mereka malam ini. Kita berdua akan memberitahukan rencana kita kepada mereka," lanjut Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyetujuinya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa ia sudah memberikan hampir semua kekayaannya kepada kedua anaknya tersebut. "Jadi, apakah kau mau menikah denganku dan meninggalkan semua kemewahan di sini?"

Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung. Ia merasa senang jika ia bisa terus bersama dengan Yunho. Namun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho untuk meninggalkan anak-anaknya. "Ayah macam apa kau?" Ia tiba-tiba marah kepada Yunho. "Bukanlah harta melimpah yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang anak, melainkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya." Ia tidak ingin Changmin dan Jiyool menjadi seperti dirinya yang kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tua. "Mereka sudah tidak punya ibu, apakah kau tega meninggalkan mereka?"

Yunho merasa tertampar oleh ucapan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan berkata demikian, ternyata Jaejoong sangat memikirkan anak-anaknya.

"Jika mereka tidak merestui hubungan kita, aku bersedia mundur dan berpisah denganmu." Berat rasanya bagi Jaejoong untuk mengatakan hal ini. "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan, bukan kesengsaraan. Apalah arti cinta kita jika hal itu justru membuat orang lain menderita? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa kita akan bisa hidup bahagia jika orang-orang yang sangat berarti bagi kita hidup menderita karena kita?"

"Jadi, menurutmu kita harus bagaimana?" Yunho menanyakan pendapat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Malam ini kita berdua akan berterus-terang kepada mereka. Jika kita tidak berhasil meyakinkan mereka, terpaksa kita harus putus. Hubungan kita tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Hubungan yang hanya akan menyengsarakan anak-anakmu harus diakhiri."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. "Aku juga. Akan tetapi, kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kita tidak boleh membuat orang-orang yang kita sayangi menderita oleh keegoisan kita."

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong sekilas dan mencium kekasihnya itu. Bisa jadi setelah malam ini ia tidak akan bisa menemui Jaejoong lagi. Kemungkinan mereka untuk berhasil mendapatkan restu dari Changmin dan Jiyool sangat kecil. Ia ingin berpuas-puas untuk mencium kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia ingin menumpahkan rasa rindunya kepada sang kekasih.

Ting tong! Bel apartemen Jaejoong berbunyi.

Yunho menghentikan ciumannya. "Apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Jaejoong kembali teringat akan Changmin. Changmin lah yang sedang ia tunggu, bukan Yunho. Yunho sudah membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Changmin. "Itu pasti Changmin. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku."

"Kau bukalah pintunya, aku akan bersembunyi di kamar. Jika itu benar-benar Changmin, aku akan keluar." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong. Tidak ada gunanya ia bersembunyi dari putranya itu.

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia menemukan sosok Changmin di hadapannya. "Silakan masuk! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan ringan untukmu."

Changmin melihat sepatu ayahnya lagi di rak sepatu Jaejoong. "Ternyata ayah sedang berada di sini, kalau begitu, sekalian saja. Aku bisa berbicara kepada kalian berdua langsung." Ayahnya itu tetap saja nekat menemui Jaejoong, padahal ia sudah melarangnya. "Ayah, kau bisa keluar sekarang! Kau tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi. Ini aku, Changmin."


	2. Chapter 12: Happy Ending

**Chapter 12**

 **Happy Ending**

Yunho keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan kepala tegak. Ia harus menghadapi putranya dengan berani. Ia tidak boleh menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi.

Changmin menatap tajam ayahnya. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk terlebih dahulu." Jaejoong memecah kesunyian. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara ayah dan anak itu.

Setelah kedua tamunya duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Ia menatap Changmin. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat gugup saat menghadapi Changmin.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan wanita yang bernama Bae Seulgi," ujar Changmin langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat ia mendengar nama Seulgi dari mulut Changmin. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia merasa sangat khawatir. "Lalu?"

Changmin bisa melihat raut wajah Jaejoong menegang. "Ia sedang mengandung anakmu."

Seketika ruang tamu Jaejoong diliputi kesunyian selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa kaku. "Hahahaha! Candaanmu tidak lucu, Changminnie."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa dengan serius. "Bagaimana kau bisa tertawa pada saat-saat seperti ini? Wanita itu benar-benar sedang mengandung, perutnya sudah terlihat membesar."

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa. Ia kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Apakah kau sudah memeriksanya sendiri?" Tatapannya seakan-akan menantang Changmin.

"Ya, Tuhan! Jaejoong _Hyung,_ apa kau kini menuduhnya telah berbohong?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan marah. "Tidak adakah rasa iba sedikit pun dalam hatimu? Ia sedang mengandung anakmu."

Kini giliran Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. Ia sangat memahami profesi Jaejoong sebagai gigolo. Bisa saja perkataan Changmin memang benar. Jika hal itu memang benar, itu artinya Jaejoong harus bertanggung jawab kepada anak yang sedang dikandung oleh wanita yang bernama Seulgi itu.

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa karena ayah dan anak itu memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan serius. "Yunho, jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu marah kepadanya.

Yunho mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Namun, hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang. Ia berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin tidaklah benar.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian berdua sekarang juga. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa tenang dan tidak menyela perkataanku," ujar Jaejoong dengan tegas. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan situasi dan menenangkan kedua pria yang sedang dikuasai oleh emosi tersebut.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia berpikir dari mana ia harus memulai. Ia kemudian menatap Changmin. "Kau pasti sudah mengetahui profesiku. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menutup-nutupi semuanya darimu."

Changmin cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong bisa setenang ini, padahal ia sudah membongkar aibnya, seharusnya Jaejoong terlihat ketakutan. Pria itu akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari ayahnya.

"Mungkin memang benar bahwa Seulgi sedang mengandung," lanjut Jaejoong. "Namun, yang pasti bayi yang sedang dikandungnya itu bukanlah anakku."

"Biadab! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengakuinya sebagai anakmu? Kau sudah meniduri wanita itu, bukan?" Changmin tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kalian tidak boleh menyela perkataanku?" Jaejoong meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Changmin merasa takut mendengar Jaejoong berbicara. Jaejoong tidak pernah berbicara sekeras ini kepadanya, bahkan pada saat ia dan adiknya membuat Jaejoong kesal sekali pun.

Setelah Changmin terdiam, Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ya, memang benar bahwa aku pernah tidur dengannya, bahkan berkali-kali." Ia menatap Yunho dan Changmin bergantian untuk memastikan bahwa kedua pria bermarga Jung itu tidak bermaksud untuk menyelanya. "Dengan profesiku itu, hal itu sangatlah wajar. Aku bahkan sudah meniduri ratusan wanita dan Seulgi hanyalah salah satu dari mereka."

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkan hal tersebut, Jaejoong bersama ratusan wanita.

"Aku bertemu dengan Seulgi beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jaejoong kemudian beralih kepada Yunho. "Apakah kau ingat perjumpaan kita di toko buku?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengingatnya."

"Aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku dikejar oleh seorang wanita gila. Wanita itu adalah Seulgi," lanjut Jaejoong. "Aku bertemu lagi dengannya setelah berbulan-bulan kami tidak bertemu. Setelah hari itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Jadi, apakah mungkin ia sedang mengandung anakku?"

Changmin tertegun. Dari cerita Jaejoong yang baru saja ia dengar, memang mustahil bahwa Jaejoong adalah ayah dari janin yang dikandung oleh Seulgi. "Apakah perkataanmu itu bisa dipercaya? Lalu mengapa wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anakmu? Siapakah di antara kalian berdua yang berdusta?"

Jaejoong mengerti bahwa Changmin tidak akan dengan begitu saja memercayainya. Anak itu sangat cerdas. "Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandung oleh Seulgi. Aku akan pergi menemuinya."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong. "Apakah kau akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya?"

Jaejoong membalas tatapan Changmin. "Aku memang orang yang bejat, tetapi aku masih punya perasaan. Aku tidak sekejam itu." Ia kemudian beralih kepada kekasihnya. "Aku akan memintanya untuk mengakui kebenarannya." Ia berharap bahwa Yunho masih menaruh kepercayaan kepada dirinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu saat kau menemui wanita itu," ujar Changmin. "Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tidak mengancam atau menyakitinya."

"Tidak," balas Jaejoong. "Justru kehadiran orang lain mungkin akan membuatnya ketakutan dan malu untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya." Raut wajahnya terlihat datar. "Kalian berdua boleh mengawasi kami dari kejauhan dan aku akan merekam semua pembicaraan kami sebagai bukti."

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku setuju dengan usul Jaejoong. Sepertinya itu adalah cara yang terbaik. Bagaimana denganmu, Min?"

Changmin pun berpendapat sama. Jaejoong tidak akan mungkin punya kesempatan untuk mengancam atau menyakiti Seulgi jika keadaannya seperti itu. "Aku setuju."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah, aku akan menelepon Seulgi dan memintanya untuk bertemu di klab."

"Tidak, jangan di klab," Yunho menentang. "Klab sangat ribut. Pembicaraan kalian berdua tidak akan terekam dengan jelas, lagipula aku tidak ingin anakku yang masih sekolah datang ke tempat seperti itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memintanya untuk bertemu di tempat yang lebih tenang." Jaejoong mengeluarkan telepon selulernya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia mulai mencari nomor telepon Seulgi.

"Tunggu!" cegah Changmin. "Aku sudah mengatakan banyak kebohongan kepadanya. Biarkan aku yang berbicara dengannya di telepon!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Changmin. Mereka tidak mengira bahwa Changmin berani berbohong kepada Seulgi hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Jaejoong dari Seulgi. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh Changmin sampai bisa menemui Seulgi.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong menyerahkan telepon selulernya kepada Changmin.

Changmin menelepon Seulgi. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

" _Halo!"_ Terdengar suara Seulgi.

"Seulgi _Noona,_ ini aku, Changmin," ujar Changmin hati-hati. "Kemarin kita bertemu di klab. Aku adalah kerabat Jaejoong _Hyung_ dari desa." Ia mengingatkan Seulgi.

" _Oh, kau! Bagaimana luka di wajahmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_ Seulgi terdengar sangat merasa bersalah kepada Changmin. _"Maafkan perbuatan tunanganku! Ia tidak senang jika ia melihatku bersama dengan seorang pria."_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Itu hanyalah luka ringan. Hehehe!" Changmin melihat sang ayah menatapnya. Kini ayahnya itu mengetahui dari mana ia mendapatkan luka pada wajahnya itu.

" _Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja!"_ Seulgi merasa lega. _"Oh ya, ada apa kau meneleponku? Apakah kau sudah menemukan Jaejoong?"_

"Ya, memang benar, _Noona._ Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong _Hyung._ Aku meneleponmu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjut Changmin.

" _Benarkah?"_ Seulgi terdengar sangat antusias.

"Tentu saja benar," jawab Changmin. "Jadi, bisakah _noona_ menemui Jaejoong _Hyung_ besok sore di perpustakaan kota?"

" _Perpustakaan? Mengapa harus di perpustakaan?"_ Seulgi berpikir bahwa perpustakaan terlalu jauh dengan imejJaejoong.

"Aku menceritakan kepadanya mengenai perlakuan tunanganmu kepada dirimu. Ia memilih tempat itu agar kalian berdua bisa berbicara dengan bebas dan tidak dicurigai oleh tunanganmu. Pasti tidak akan terpikirkan olehnya bahwa kau akan menemui Jaejoong _Hyung_ di perpustakaan."

" _Benar juga."_ Seulgi menyetujui perkataan Changmin.

"Jadi, _noona_ bisa kan menemui Jaejoong _Hyung_ besok?" Changmin bertanya untuk memastikan.

" _Hmm, sangat sulit bagiku untuk pergi ke luar. Tunanganku tidak suka jika aku pergi ke luar. Akan tetapi, aku akan mencari cara agar aku bisa pergi menemui Jaejoong,"_ ujar Seulgi.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong _Hyung_ akan menunggu kedatanganmu besok." Changmin pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Seulgi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini duduk berhadapan dengan Seulgi. Mereka berada di perpustakaan kota Seoul. Perpustakaan ini sangat besar. Ia memilih bagian yang paling jarang dikunjungi di perpustakaan tersebut agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia tidak lupa menghubungi ponsel Yunho sebelum ia berbicara dengan Seulgi.

Yunho mengangkat telepon dari Jaejoong. Ia memberikan sebelah _earphone-_ nya kepada Changmin agar mereka berdua bisa mendengarkan percakapan Jaejoong dengan Seulgi. Mereka bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat Jaejoong dan Seulgi.

"Baik," jawab Seulgi lemah. Ia merasa lega dan senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku pun baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" Seulgi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Aku mencari-cari dirimu. Namun, kau tidak pernah muncul di klab."

"Aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanku," ujar Jaejoong. "Aku… aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku demi kekasihku."

"Apa?" Seulgi tampak sangat terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria seperti Jaejoong bisa ditaklukkan. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah bisa menaklukkan pria tersebut. Air matanya hampir terjatuh.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Seulgi. Ia merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Seulgi. "Aku mendengar dari Changmin bahwa kau sedang mengandung. Selamat atas kehamilanmu!"

Seulgi tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Ini adalah anakmu, Jaejoong." Matanya terlihat memelas.

Jaejoong sudah menduga bahwa Seulgi akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia tidak bisa marah kepada Seulgi, justru sebaliknya ia merasa kasihan kepada wanita tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab jika yang kau kandung itu memang benar darah dagingku. Namun, sayangnya bukan."

Air mata Seulgi jatuh semakin deras. "Ini adalah anakmu, Jae." Ia bersikeras.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengandung anakku, sedangkan kita berhubungan terakhir kali adalah lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu?" Jaejoong menatap Seulgi dengan perasaan iba. Pasti sulit bagi Seulgi mengandung bayinya tanpa seorang suami, apalagi Changmin menceritakan kepadanya bagaimana perlakuan tunangan Seulgi.

Seulgi tidak menjawab. Ia menangis dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Seulgi. "Hentikanlah tangisanmu! Ini adalah tempat umum. Orang lain akan berpikir bahwa akulah yang telah membuatmu menangis."

Seulgi mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. "Aku memang menangis karenamu."

"Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah banyak berbuat salah kepadamu. Namun, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan kebohongan itu," ujar Jaejoong. "Kebohonganmu akan dengan mudah dibuktikan. Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA pada janin yang sedang kau kandung dan aku sepenuhnya yakin bahwa anak itu bukanlah anakku. Apakah kau mau kita melakukan tes DNA?"

Seulgi mulai ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Sebaiknya kau mengakui yang sejujurnya, daripada nanti kau dipermalukan karena kau tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa anak itu adalah anakku," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku?" Seulgi kembali menangis.

"Apa maksudmu? Melakukan apa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab dengan menikahiku!" Seulgi berdiri dan mulai berteriak.

Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Seulgi akan berteriak. Ia pun berdiri. "Mengapa aku harus bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang bukan merupakan tanggung jawabku? Yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk menikahimu adalah pria yang menghamilimu, bukan aku."

"Kau jahat!" Seulgi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Aku akan membuatmu untuk menikahiku." Ia mengeluarkan telepon selulernya. "Aku akan menelepon tunanganku. Ia pasti akan membunuhmu."

Jaejoong mulai panik. Ia merebut telepon seluler Seulgi. "Kau menginginkan aku untuk menikahimu, tetapi kau juga ingin tunanganmu untuk membunuhku. Apakah kau sudah gila?"

"Ya, aku memang gila!" teriak Seulgi lagi. "Hidupku hancur setelah aku bertunangan dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi setelah pertunanganku dengannya."

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau tidak berhubungan dengan pria lain jika kau sudah bertunangan," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya," ujar Seulgi. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan tersebut, seharusnya kau menolaknya sejak awal. Jika kau tidak bisa menolaknya, kau harus menjalaninya dengan baik." Jaejoong teringat akan ibunya. Ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain, sehingga terlahirlah dirinya ke dunia. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan nasib anak yang sedang dikandung oleh Seulgi. Hal tersebut terlalu menyedihkan baginya. "Itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus kau terima."

Seulgi terus menangis. Ia meratapi nasibnya.

"Siapa pria yang telah menghamilimu? Apakah tunanganmu? Kurasa bukan." Jaejoong menyimpulkan.

Seulgi menghapus air matanya. Ia mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Ia pun kembali duduk. "Kupikir hidupku akan baik-baik saja setelah bertunangan dengannya. Ia adalah pria yang sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Ia memang memberikan barang-barang yang kuinginkan. Namun, semua itu tidak bisa membuatku bahagia. Ia terlalu mengekangku. Ia sangat posesif dan pencemburu."

Jaejoong mendengarkan penuturan Seulgi dengan seksama. Ia teringat akan kehidupannya sendiri. Melalui pekerjaannya sebagai seorang gigolo kelas atas ia bisa hidup dalam kemewahan. Ia bisa membeli apartemen dan mobil mewah. Ia juga bisa bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita. Namun, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasakan kesepian. Ia merasakan kehampaan.

"Aku marah kepadanya karena ia tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi bersenang-senang." Seulgi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku pun memberontak. Aku tetap pergi tanpa seizinnya. Aku mencari dirimu ke klab, tetapi aku tidak menemukanmu. Aku pun merasa semakin kesal dan mabuk. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang pria. Kami berbincang sejenak, kemudian ia membawaku ke hotel. Keesokan harinya aku terbangun di dalam kamar hotel, tetapi pria itu sudah pergi menghilang."

Jaejoong menerka bahwa pria tersebutlah ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Seulgi. "Siapakah pria itu?"

Seulgi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat nama dan rupanya. Malam itu aku mabuk berat. Kamar hotel itu dipesan atas namaku dan dibayar melalui kartu kreditku. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak dari pria tersebut."

"Apakah pria tersebut yang membuatmu hamil?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Seulgi. "Walaupun aku tidak bertemu denganmu selama berbulan-bulan, bukan berarti aku tidak bersenang-senang dengan pria lain. Namun, aku selalu berhati-hati. Aku selalu memastikan bahwa pria yang berhubungan denganku menggunakan pengaman, kecuali malam itu pada saat aku mabuk."

Yunho dan Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng saat mendengar pengakuan Seulgi. Mereka tidak mengira bahwa perilaku Seulgi separah itu.

"Kapan kau mengetahui kehamilanmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Dua bulan yang lalu," jawab Seulgi.

"Itu artinya kau sudah mengetahui bahwa kau sedang hamil saat kita bertemu di toko buku." Jaejoong menyimpulkan.

Seulgi mengangguk. "Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dari siapa pun. Aku bahkan berniat untuk menggugurkannya. Kupikir semuanya akan selesai setelah aku menggugurkannya dan hidupku akan kembali normal. Namun, sebelum aku sempat melakukannya, tunanganku itu mengetahuinya."

Jaejoong berpikir mungkin lebih baik ibunya tidak pernah melahirkannya ke dunia. Jika ibunya membunuh dirinya saat masih berada dalam kandungan, ia tidak perlu hidup menderita.

"Ia sangat marah saat mengetahuinya. Ia hampir saja membunuhku dengan mencekik leherku. Ia terus menanyakan siapa ayah dari bayi yang kukandung." Seulgi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Ia menjadi semakin marah karena aku tidak kunjung memberikannya jawaban. Ia pun kemudian mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak memberikannya sebuah nama, nama dari ayah bayi yang kukandung."

"Lalu kau menyebutkan namaku, bukan?" terka Jaejoong.

"Saat itu hanya namamulah yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak mau mati dibunuh olehnya." Seulgi membela diri.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih aku yang dibunuh olehnya?" Jaejoong tentu saja tidak terima dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Seulgi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," sangkal Seulgi. "Aku berpikir bahwa ia akan mengampunimu jika kau bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab. Oleh karena itu, aku terus berusaha untuk menemukanmu."

"Akan tetapi, anak itu bukanlah anakku. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu." Jaejoong mulai emosi. "Apalagi sekarang aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku tidak mungkin menikahimu."

"Apakah aku tidak mempunyai harapan untuk mendapatkanmu?" Wajah Seulgi terlihat sendu.

Jaejoong menatap Seulgi. "Tidak," jawabnya dengan tegas. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihku hanya untuk dirimu."

Seulgi tersenyum getir. "Siapakah dia yang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu? Aku merasa iri kepadanya. Secantik apakah dia?"

Changmin melirik ayahnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ingin tertawa. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak cantik. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Jaejoong lebih memilih ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pria daripada wanita. Jaejoong adalah pria yang sangat tampan. Ia merasa yakin bahwa banyak sekali wanita cantik yang mau menjadi kekasih Jaejoong. Mengapa harus ayahnya yang Jaejoong pilih?

"Ia sama sekali tidak cantik." Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan wajah kekasihnya.

Hati Seulgi terasa sakit saat ia melihat senyuman pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu pada wajah Jaejoong sebelumnya. Pria tersebut tampak sangat mencintai kekasihnya. "Tampaknya kau sangat mencintai dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak cantik." Ia menertawakan dirinya. Selama ini ia selalu melakukan perawatan kulit dan tubuh yang sangat mahal agar bisa selalu terlihat cantik. Namun, hal tersebut tetaplah tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Ia bahkan dikalahkan oleh wanita yang sama sekali tidak cantik.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku harus bersyukur karena ibuku tidak membunuhku saat aku masih ada dalam kandungan. Jika aku tidak pernah terlahir, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Jaejoong masih saja tersenyum.

Seulgi berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Jaejoong tidak mungkin berpaling kepadanya.

"Jikalau pun kami pada akhirnya tidak berjodoh, aku tetap bersyukur karena bisa mengenalnya. Aku akan selalu mengingat dirinya dan menyimpan kenangan indah bersamanya di dalam hatiku." Jaejoong melirik ke arah rak buku tempat Yunho bersembunyi. "Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik jika kami nanti harus berpisah." Sedih rasanya saat ia membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Mengapa kalian harus berpisah?" Seulgi tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Jaejoong. "Kita kan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Oh," komentar Seulgi singkat.

"Kau juga harus menjalani hidupmu dengan baik." Jaejoong menasihati Seulgi. "Belum terlambat bagimu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau bisa mulai dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada tunanganmu."

"Aku tidak bisa." Seulgi memejamkan matanya. "Aku takut."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Itulah langkah pertama yang harus kau lalui untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau tidak mungkin terus mengorbankan orang lain untuk menyelamatkan dirimu." Jaejoong memberi tahu Seulgi. "Setelah itu kau harus siap menjalani konsekuensinya. Bisa jadi ia tidak bisa menerimamu dan juga bayimu. Namun, apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus menyayangi anakmu. Jangan biarkan ia tumbuh menjadi orang sepertiku yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Walaupun anakmu tidak punya ayah, setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibunya."

Seulgi mengangguk. "Aku akan mencobanya. Maafkan aku karena aku telah membawamu ke dalam masalah ini!"

Jaejoong membelai kepala Seulgi. Ia tersenyum. "Aku memaafkanmu. Pergilah! Jalani hidupmu dengan baik dan tersenyumlah!"

Setelah Seulgi pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin muncul dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka berdua kini sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Changmin. Ia merasa sangat lega sekarang. Masalah dengan Seulgi sudah diluruskan.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa di sini?" Tiba-tiba Jiyool muncul. Rupanya ia mengunjungi perpustakaan sepulang sekolah untuk belajar. Ia menatap Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin bergantian. "Apakah kalian pergi bersama tanpa mengajakku?"

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan perpustakaan Yunho mengajak kedua anaknya dan juga Jaejoong makan di sebuah restoran keluarga. Ia harus membujuk Jiyool yang marah karena merasa tidak diajak.

"Kalian jahat! Kalian tidak mengajakku." Jiyool terus saja mengomel sepanjang perjalanan. Ia duduk di jok depan bersama Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Changmin menempati jok belakang dengan canggung.

"Kami ada urusan di perpustakaan, bukan sedang berjalan-jalan." Yunho memberi tahu putrinya.

"Urusan apa?" Jiyool menatap ayahnya dengan penuh curiga. _Jangan-jangan mereka baru saja menemui kekasih ayah._

"Kami bertemu dengan seorang teman di sana," jawab Yunho.

Jiyool menjadi semakin curiga. "Teman siapa? Teman ayah, teman kakak, atau teman Jaejoong _Oppa?"_

"Temanku," sahut Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum kaku.

Jiyool memicingkan matanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya yang seperti mata Yunho. "Mengapa ayah dan kakak ikut juga jika ia adalah temanmu, _Oppa?"_

"Ah, aku ingin mengenalkan temanku itu kepada mereka berdua," bohong Jaejoong.

 _Jangan-jangan teman Jaejoong Oppa adalah perempuan dan oppa ingin menjodohkan temannya itu dengan ayah._ "Apakah temanmu itu perempuan?"

"Ya, temanku adalah perempuan," jawab Jaejoong. Seulgi memang perempuan, bukan?

Jiyool semakin yakin bahwa Jaejoong ingin menjodohkan ayahnya dengan teman perempuannya itu. "Apakah _oppa_ bermaksud menjodohkan ayahku dengan wanita itu?"

Yunho mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Ia terkejut oleh pertanyaan Jiyool. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, ia pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya karena kendaraan di belakang mobilnya sudah membunyikan klakson.

"Apakah benar yang kukatakan?" Jiyool merasa khawatir.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan Jiyool.

Changmin memilih untuk diam. Ia memandang ke luar jendela.

Jiyool berhenti berbicara. Ia tampak merengut. Ia merasa yakin bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin darinya.

.

.

.

Sampailah Yunho dan rombongannya ke sebuah restoran keluarga. Ia mengajak kekasih dan kedua anaknya masuk.

"Restoran keluarga." Changmin membaca tulisan besar di depan restoran tersebut.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Changmin. Ia merasa bahwa Changmin sedang menyindirnya. "Jika kau tidak suka aku bersama kalian, aku bisa pergi."

Yunho mendengar percakapan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Ia pun berbalik. "Jaejoong ikut makan bersama kita. Kebetulan sekali kita sedang berkumpul. Kupikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang penting." Ia berbicara dengan tegas.

Changmin terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membantah ayahnya.

Yunho memesan ruangan VIP agar mereka bisa berdiskusi tanpa didengar oleh pengunjung restoran lainnya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengutarakan rencananya menikahi Jaejoong kepada kedua anaknya.

"Yunho! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Tn. Han dan putrinya, Chaeyoung, juga mengunjungi restoran ini.

Jiyool mengenali Chaeyoung. "Kau! Kau adalah wanita yang waktu itu datang ke sekolahku dan mengatai Jaejoong _Oppa."_

Chaeyoung terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Jiyool menghardiknya. Ia juga kemudian menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di sana. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh amarah. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

Tn. Han menatap Jiyool dengan heran. "Mengapa putrimu berkata seperti itu kepada putriku?"

"Jiyoolie, kau tidak boleh bersikap tidak sopan kepada Chaeyoung." Yunho memperingatkan putrinya.

"Maafkan aku!" Jiyool menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak sepantasnya ia bersikap tidak sopan kepada teman ayahnya. Walaupun ia berpikir bahwa Chaeyoung adalah orang yang jahat, ia tidak boleh membuat malu ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chaeyoung memaksakan senyumannya. "Telah terjadi kesalahpahaman kecil di antara kami. Namun, semua itu sudah diselesaikan."

Yunho menghormati Tn. Han sebagai orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Ia pun mengundang Tn. Han dan Chaeyoung untuk makan bersamanya. Sepertinya ia harus menangguhkan urusan keluarganya.

"Yunho, kau memang ayah yang baik. Kau selalu mempunyai waktu untuk anak-anakmu." Tn. Han memuji Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sebaik yang Tn. Han pikirkan.

"Baru kali ini aku sempat untuk mengajak putriku untuk makan bersama. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus hotelku di Jeju." Tn. Han merasa iri kepada Yunho yang bisa setiap hari bertemu dengan anak-anaknya.

"Ayah selalu menjadi ayah yang terbaik bagiku." Chaeyoung membesarkan hati ayahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat canggung berada di antara keluarga Jung dan keluarga Han. Ia diperkenalkan kepada Tn. Han sebagai teman. Tn. Han banyak bertanya kepadanya, sehingga ia harus pandai-pandai menjawab, jangan sampai ia membuat malu Yunho. Selain itu, yang membuatnya paling tidak nyaman adalah tatapan Chaeyoung kepadanya. Sepertinya wanita itu ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Bisnis apa yang kau jalankan, Tn. Kim?" Tn. Han berpikir bahwa teman Yunho pastilah seorang pengusaha seperti Yunho.

"Ah, aku baru saja akan memulai berinvestasi," jawab Jaejoong. Ia harus berhati-hati karena pertanyaan Tn. Han sudah mengarah pada masalah pekerjaan. "Aku meminta bantuan Yunho untuk mengajariku berinvestasi."

"Kau melakukan hal yang tepat. Yunho memang orang yang tepat untuk kau mintai bantuan." Tn. Han setuju dengan Jaejoong. "Pada usianya yang masih sangat muda ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha yang hebat. Putriku saja sampai terkagum-kagum kepadanya." Ia melirik ke arah putrinya.

"Ayah!" Chaeyoung protes kepada ayahnya. Ia tersipu malu.

"Chaeyoung menjadikan Yunho sebagai panutan," tambah Tn. Han.

Changmin bisa menangkap bahwa Chaeyoung menyukai ayahnya dan Tn. Han berusaha untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. _Tampaknya menarik._

"Yunho, apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menikah lagi?" Tn. Han terus saja memancing-mancing.

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Ia memang berencana untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Pertanyaan Tn. Han benar-benar tepat sasaran. "Hmm, sebenarnya aku berpikiran untuk menikah lagi. Akan tetapi, aku harus meminta persetujuan kedua anakku." Ia melirik kedua buah hatinya.

"Ah, aku merasa yakin bahwa mereka pasti akan mendukung keputusanmu." Tn. Han terdengar sangat antusias. "Mereka berdua pasti sangat menginginkan ayah mereka bahagia. Benar, bukan?" Ia menatap Changmin dan Jiyool bergantian.

"Tergantung calonnya." Changmin tersenyum kepada Tn. Han dan kemudian menatap tajam ayahnya.

Tidak seperti kakaknya, Jiyool hanya diam. Ia sangat tidak menyukai topik yang sedang dibahas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu putriku? Apakah ia cocok untuk mendampingi ayahmu?" Tn. Han bertanya lagi kepada Changmin.

Wajah Chaeyoung sudah sangat memerah. Mengapa ayahnya harus sefrontal ini?

"Aku tidak ingin ayahku menikah dengan Chaeyoung _Unnie!"_ Tiba-tiba Jiyool meledak. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Chaeyoung.

"Jiyoolie!" Yunho memperingatkan putrinya.

"Maafkan aku!" Jiyool kembali tenang, walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Tn. Han dan Chaeyoung tidak menyangka bahwa Jiyool akan menolak sekeras itu. Mereka benar-benar malu.

Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Jiyool mencoba untuk menenangkan Jiyool. Ia menggenggam tangan Jiyool. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jiyool yang bergetar.

"Sejak tadi Chaeyoung _Noona_ terus saja memerhatikan Jaejoong _Hyung._ Sepertinya _noona_ menyukai Jaejoong _Hyung."_ Changmin mengalihkan perhatian Yunho, Tn. Han, dan Chaeyoung dari Jiyool. "Menurutku kalian berdua tampak serasi."

"Apa?" Chaeyoung masih syok karena perkataan Jiyool.

Tn. Han beralih kepada putrinya. "Benarkah?" Sepertinya sangat sulit bagi putrinya untuk mendapatkan Yunho setelah penolakan keras Jiyool. Jika Chaeyoung menyukai teman Yunho, baginya tidak masalah, asalkan putrinya tersebut bahagia.

"Ti… tidak, tentu saja tidak." Mana mungkin Chaeyoung menyukai Jaejoong yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan projek yang sangat besar. "Tn. Kim sama sekali bukanlah tipeku."

Tn. Han menghela nafas. "Ya, sudahlah. Masih banyak pria di luar sana yang bisa kau pilih."

"Kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang jauh lebih baik." Yunho berusaha untuk menghibur Chaeyoung. "Aku tidaklah sebaik yang kau pikirkan."

Chaeyoung mengangguk. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap tegar. Sakit rasanya mendapatkan penolakan seperti itu. Ia ditolak oleh anak perempuan Yunho di hadapan ayahnya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat malu dan sakit hati.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah kepada putriku," lanjut Yunho. "Aku sebagai ayahnya meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah." Chaeyoung memaksakan senyumannya. Ia juga merasa tidak enak karena Yunho sampai meminta maaf kepadanya. "Ia sama sekali tidak berbuat salah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang ia ucapkan. Kuharap kau juga tidak memarahinya nanti."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kami mohon diri." Tn. Han merasakan suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa putrinya pergi. "Mohon maaf kami telah mengganggu acara keluarga kalian!"

"Tidak, kalian sama sekali tidak mengganggu kami, justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf atas situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Kuharap hal ini tidak mempengaruhi persahabatan kita," balas Yunho.

Tn. Han terkekeh. "Tentu saja kita masih bersahabat. Hal seperti ini tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kita."

"Terima kasih!" ujar Yunho.

.

.

.

"Biarkanlah kali ini ayah yang menyetir!" Tn. Han meminta kunci mobil Chaeyoung.

Tangan Chaeyoung masih bergetar saat ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada sang ayah. Ia masih syok.

Chaeyoung terdiam saat mobil melaju. Tatapannya terlihat kosong.

Tn. Han memberikan kotak tisu kepada putrinya. "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis!"

Chaeyoung menatap ayahnya. "Mengapa aku harus menangis?"

Tn. Han terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapan ayahmu ini. Aku adalah ayahmu. Aku sangat mengetahui sifatmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menangis." Chaeyoung masih saja menyangkal.

Tn. Han menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja." Putrinya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Chaeyoung memalingkan wajahnya dari sang ayah. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya melihat matanya yang memerah. Ia melihat bayangan wajahnya pada kaca jendela. Lelehan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

Tn. Han tidak berkata apa pun. Ia membiarkan putrinya menangis sepuasnya. Chaeyoung adalah anak perempuan yang kuat. Putrinya itu adalah wanita yang tahan banting dan pantang untuk menangis. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa Chaeyoung juga seorang wanita seperti yang lainnya, yang bisa merasa sedih, sakit hati, dan menangis saat patah hati.

Chaeyoung menangis dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika sang ayah mendengar tangisannya. Ia ingin menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Bertahun-tahun ia mengagumi Yunho. Walaupun pria itu sudah beristri, ia tetap mengagumi pria itu. Ia sangat tahu diri. Yunho tidak mungkin menyukainya karena pria itu mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat sempurna, Kim Yoojin.

Yunho juga merupakan pria yang setia. Ia tetap setia berada di sisi Yoojin saat istrinya itu sakit. Hal itu membuat Chaeyoung semakin mengaguminya.

Chaeyoung memendam perasaannya kepada Yunho selama bertahun-tahun. Ia hanya bisa melihat pria itu dari kejauhan. Ayahnya sudah sering memintanya untuk menghapuskan perasaannya itu karena perasaan tersebut hanya akan membuatnya menderita. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menghapuskan cintanya kepada pria itu.

Setelah Yoojin meninggal dunia, Chaeyoung merasa bahwa ia mempunyai harapan. Bukannya ia senang atas kepergian Yoojin, tidak, sama sekali tidak. Saat Yoojin meninggal dunia ia pun ikut sedih karena kematian Yoojin membuat pria yang ia cintai bersedih. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin menghibur pujaan hatinya tersebut, tetapi saat itu ia sedang tidak berada di Korea Selatan dalam rangka urusan bisnis.

Chaeyoung adalah wanita yang kaku dalam urusan percintaan. Ia adalah wanita yang ambisius dalam mengejar karirnya dan tidak memikirkan masalah cinta. Selama ini hanya satu orang pria yang ia cintai. Betapa tidak beruntungnya ia karena ia mencintai suami wanita lain. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan banyak pria di luar sana yang mengaguminya. Pandangannya tertutup oleh perasaannya kepada Yunho.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tn. Han membuka pembicaraan saat tangis Chaeyoung mulai reda.

Chaeyoung mengangguk. Ia merasa malu karena ia telah menangis di hadapan ayahnya.

"Kau masih punya semangat, bukan?" tanya Tn. Han.

"Tentu saja." Chaeyoung tersenyum. "Patah hati hanyalah masalah kecil bagiku."

"Bagus, ini baru anak ayah." Tn. Han menepuk bahu putrinya. "Ayah sempat khawatir kau akan terpuruk dan kehilangan semangat hidupmu. Ayah sangat memahami sedalam apa perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Hahaha!" Chaeyoung memaksakan tawanya. "Sekarang ayah bisa bernafas dengan lega. Putri ayah bukanlah wanita yang lemah yang akan terpuruk hanya karena masalah cinta."

"Akan tetapi, kau tidak merasa kapok untuk jatuh cinta, bukan?" tanya Tn. Han serius. Ia ingin putrinya itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Chaeyoung tertegun. "Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini aku hanya mencintai satu orang pria dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada pria lain."

Tn. Han menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Yakinlah bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Jangan tutup hatimu dari cinta yang nanti akan datang!"

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" Ucapan ayahnya membuat Chaeyoung ingin menangis lagi.

.

.

.

"Apakah ayah akan menghukumku?" Jiyool tampak ketakutan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berbuat tidak sopan kepada orang lain seperti ia berkata kepada Chaeyoung. Ia berpikir bahwa kesalahannya sangat fatal. Ayahnya sampai harus meminta maaf kepada Tn. Han karena perbuatannya.

Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan Jiyool. "Kumohon, kau jangan menghukumnya, Yunho!"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia merasa senang saat Jaejoong memohon kepadanya agar ia tidak menghukum Jiyool. Itu artinya Jaejoong sangat menyayangi putrinya itu. "Mengapa aku harus menghukummu?"

Jiyool mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Ia menatap wajah ayahnya. Ia menemukan sebuah senyuman di sana. "Bukankah aku sudah membuat ayah malu dengan bersikap tidak sopan kepada teman ayah?"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Perbuatanmu memang salah, tetapi ayah sama sekali tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menghukummu. Mendidik anak dengan hukuman hanya akan menanamkan kebencian pada hati sang anak dan membuat anak itu menjadi pemberontak."

Jaejoong kembali teringat akan masa lalunya. Ayah tirinya tidak segan-segan untuk memberinya hukuman jika ia melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Hukuman yang ia terima beragam, bisa kekerasan fisik atau dikurung dan tidak diberi makan. Itulah mengapa ia menjadi anak pemberontak. Menjadi seorang gigolo adalah salah satu bentuk pemberontakkannya, walaupun hal itu lebih mendatangkan kerugian di pihaknya daripada pihak keluarganya. Keluarganya tampak tidak terpengaruh dan justru mencoretnya dari silsilah keluarga.

"Ayah, aku sangat menyesal." Jiyool masih menatap wajah ayahnya.

Yunho memeluk Jiyool. Ia mendekap putrinya dengan erat. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan kabar yang mengejutkan kepada kedua anaknya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jiyool. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Anak-anakku, ayah ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian berdua."

Changmin menduga bahwa Yunho akan berterus-terang kepada Jiyool mengenai hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. "Ayah mendengar sendiri bagaimana reaksi Jiyool yang tidak menginginkan ibu tiri."

Jiyool memandang kakaknya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa? Apakah ayah benar-benar akan menikah lagi?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas. Ia tidak mau menduga-duga reaksi adiknya jika adiknya itu mengetahui bahwa sang ayah berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Adiknya itu pasti syok berat dan tidak bisa menerimanya.

Yunho membalas tatapan Changmin. "Kupikir sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Cepat atau lambat kalian berdua harus tahu."

Jiyool mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar kabar yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak ingin tiba-tiba meledak seperti tadi.

"Anak-anak, ayah ingin menikahi Jaejoong." Akhirnya, hal itu meluncur dari mulut Yunho.

Changmin melihat ke arah adiknya. Ia menunggu reaksi Jiyool. Ia merasa sangat khawatir.

Jiyool masih dalam proses mencerna kata-kata Yunho. "Aku sangat menyukai Jaejoong _Oppa._ Jika bisa, aku menginginkan ia untuk menjadi ibu tiriku. Sayang sekali, Jaejoong _Oppa_ adalah laki-laki."

Yunho menatap putrinya. "Ayah serius, Nak. Apakah kau keberatan jika kami menikah?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Kalian berdua sama-sama lelaki," ujar Jiyool. Ia masih berpikir bahwa Yunho tidak berbicara serius.

Yunho menjadi bingung menghadapi putrinya. "Kami bisa menikah di negara lain yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis."

"Hahaha!" Jiyool tertawa. "Ide ayah sangat bagus."

"Ayah, sudahlah! Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ayah bicarakan." Changmin menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Jika kau menyetujuinya, ayah akan melakukannya." Yunho menatap Jiyool semakin lekat. "Jadi, menurutmu ide ayah sangat bagus?"

"Ayah, hentikan!" Changmin berusaha menginterupsi.

Jiyool berhenti tertawa. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ayahnya memang berkata serius. Ia menatap ayahnya, mencari kebenaran di dalam mata sang ayah. "Ayah, apakah yang ayah bicarakan itu tidak main-main?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Bukankah ayah sudah mengatakan bahwa ayah berkata serius?"

Jiyool sangat syok mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Tubuhnya membeku seketika dan kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas.

Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekat Jiyool menangkap tubuh Jiyool dan mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat. "Yunho, sebaiknya lupakan rencanamu! Aku tidak ingin Jiyool tersakiti. Ia tampak tidak bisa menerimanya."

Jiyool mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar bisa membaca isi hatiku. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan Jaejoong _Oppa_ menjadi ibu tiriku." Tatapan Jiyool masih terlihat kosong. "Sering sekali aku mengkhayalkan Jaejoong _Oppa_ tinggal bersama kita. Kita berempat menjadi sebuah keluarga. Selama ini aku benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan kita berempat. Aku sudah menganggap Jaejoong _Oppa_ sebagai bagian dari keluarga kita dan tidak ingin kebersamaan kita ini berakhir, digantikan oleh seorang wanita tak dikenal yang menjadi istri baru ayah. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih Jaejoong _Oppa_ yang masuk ke dalam keluarga kita daripada orang lain. Namun, hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa terjadi. Jaejoong _Oppa_ memiliki kehidupan pribadinya sendiri. Suatu saat ia akan menikahi seorang wanita dan kita tidak bisa mencegahnya karena kita bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya."

Changmin tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya menginginkan hal itu. Jujur saja ia juga menyukai Jaejoong dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Akan tetapi, hubungan ayahnya dan Jaejoong menyalahi aturan.

Yunho menepuk bahu putrinya. "Apakah kau mengetahui istilah 'homoseksual'?"

Jiyool merasakan nafasnya semakin berat. Ia mulai bisa memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya. Ia menangguk. "Apakah ayah dan Jaejoong _Oppa_ mempunyai hubungan yang seperti itu?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menatap sang putri.

Jiyool bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikirannya bahwa sang ayah adalah seorang homoseksual. Ia mulai mengerti mengapa ayahnya tidak mencintai ibunya. Itu karena ayahnya adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

"Jadi, apakah kau merestui hubungan kami?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Sungguh mengerikan jika aku memikirkan bahwa kalian berdua adalah pasangan homoseksual," jawab Jiyool. "Namun, aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku merasa nyaman oleh kehadiran Jaejoong _Oppa_ di tengah-tengah keluarga kita."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ayah," balas Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar syok oleh pengakuan ayah. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku perlu berpikir dan menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, ujar Jiyool.

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memutuskan. Apa pun yang kau dan Changmin putuskan, ayah akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

.

.

.

Jiyool memandangi bintang-bintang dari balkon kamarnya. Malam ini langit terlihat sangat cerah dan dipenuhi bintang yang bercahaya. "Kak, apakah keputusan kita ini sudah benar?"

Changmin menyesap coklat panas dari mug kesayangannya. "Keputusan ini sudah kita buat. Kita tidak boleh menyesalinya."

Jiyool bersandar pada bahu Changmin. "Aku merasa sangat kecewa saat aku mengetahui bahwa ayah adalah seorang homoseksual."

Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Semua anak pasti ingin memiliki keluarga yang normal."

"Aku sangat menyayangi ayah. Aku tidak ingin ayah seperti itu," balas Jiyool. "Namun, itu sudah takdir. Sejak awal ayah memang sudah seperti itu. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya, apalagi selama ini ayah sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan dirinya. Pasti ayah merasa sangat tersiksa selama ini."

"Ternyata kau sudah besar ya." Changmin tersenyum sambil menatap bintang-bintang. "Selama ini aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, tetapi sepertinya kekhawatiranku itu sia-sia saja."

"Saat ibu masih hidup, kita adalah keluarga yang normal, tetapi ayah tidak merasa bahagia," ujar Jiyool. "Biarlah kita menjadi keluarga yang tidak normal, asalkan kita bisa bahagia di dalamnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa berpikiran terbuka seperti itu." Changmin kembali meminum coklat panasnya.

"Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi." Jiyool menggembungkan pipinya.

Changmin terkekeh. "Ya ya ya, aku mengakui bahwa adikku ini bukanlah anak kecil lagi."

"Aku menginginkan ayah bahagia, lagipula Jaejoong _Oppa_ adalah orang yang sangat baik." Jiyool memberi tahu kakaknya.

"Meskipun kau mengetahui pekerjaan Jaejoong _Hyung?"_ tanya Changmin.

"Jangan mengingatkanku akan pekerjaan itu! Pekerjaan seperti itu sangat menjijikkan," komentar Jiyool. "Namun, kupikir semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaannya, begitu pun Jaejoong _Oppa."_

"Lalu apakah kau bahagia atas keputusan yang kau buat?" Changmin membelai kepala adiknya.

"Semua keputusan ada konsekuensinya. Aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kita semua akan hidup bahagia." Jiyool terdengar optimis. "Hmm, mengapa pada akhirnya kakak menyetujui hubungan mereka? Bukankah sebelumnya kakak menentang hal itu, sampai-sampai kakak bertengkar dengan ayah?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Aku menentang hal tersebut karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan ayah. Aku memikirkan kalian berdua. Namun, sekarang ayah sudah mempunyai solusinya dan kau pun menyetujuinya. Aku tidak lagi khawatir dan tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menentangnya."

"Ternyata kakak sangat memikirkan kebahagiaan ayah," ujar Jiyool.

"Tentu saja. Setelah kematian ibu, yang paling kukhawatirkan adalah ayah. Kita masih memiliki ayah yang akan melindungi kita, tetapi siapa yang akan dijadikan sandaran oleh ayah setelah ibu tidak ada?" Changmin menjelaskan.

"Akan tetapi, kakak akan hidup sendirian sekarang. Mengapa kakak tidak ingin ikut kami ke Belanda?" Jiyool tampak sedih.

"Kehidupanku ada di sini. Teman-teman, seseorang yang kusukai, cita-cita, masa depan, semuanya ada di sini." Changmin juga tampak sangat optimis. "Lagipula aku tidak sendirian. Bukankah ada Paman Yoochun, Bibi Junsu, dan anak-anak mereka? Aku akan sering-sering meminta sepupu-sepupu kita itu untuk menginap di sini."

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kakak." Jiyool memeluk kakaknya.

"Aku pun akan merindukanmu, adik kecilku." Changmin memeluk adiknya dengan erat. "Aku pasti merindukan suaramu yang cerewet. Sering-seringlah menelepon!"

Jiyool meneteskan air matanya. "Rasanya akan sepi tanpa kehadiran kakak."

"Teknologi informasi sudah sangat canggih. Jarak bukanlah halangan lagi sekarang." Changmin mendengar isakan adiknya. "Hey, mengapa kau menangis sekarang? Simpanlah air matamu untuk nanti saat kalian akan pergi meninggalkan negeri ini! Kita baru akan berpisah setelah kelulusan, bukan?"

Jiyool tertawa. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Kita bersikap seolah-olah kita akan berpisah besok."

.

.

.

Setelah kelulusan Changmin dan Jiyool, Yunho membawa Jaejoong dan Jiyool ke Belanda untuk menetap. Ia akan menikahi Jaejoong di sana dan Jiyool akan melanjutkan studinya. Mereka bertiga akan hidup bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Di negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis seperti Belanda mereka tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan diskriminasi, walaupun pasti tetap ada yang memandang dengan perasaan tidak suka kepada mereka. Setidaknya di sana Jiyool tidak akan dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah hanya karena ayahnya adalah seorang homoseksual. Itu saja sudah cukup bagi Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ayah, cepatlah! Nanti kita akan terlambat." Jiyool sudah tidak sabar menunggu ayahnya. Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusannya dari SMA. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggal di Belanda.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Yunho dari dalam rumah.

Jaejoong membantu Yunho mengenakan jasnya. "Mengapa jasnya bisa kekecilan seperti ini, padahal jas ini masih baru?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Sepertinya berat badanku naik." Dengan susah payah Yunho memaksakan jasnya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak makan." Jaejoong mengomeli Yunho. "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berdiet? Lemak di tubuhmu itu benar-benar mengganggu."

"Itu semua adalah salahmu. Kau selalu membuat kue yang manis dan enak." Yunho tidak terima disalahkan.

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. "Aku membuat kue itu untuk dijual, bukan untuk kau makan."

Sesampainya di Belanda Jaejoong mulai belajar membuat kue. Ia mengambil kursus membuat kue. Ia dan Yunho kemudian membuka sebuah toko kue. Dengan keahlian Jaejoong membuat kue dan keahlian Yunho dalam mengelola bisnis, toko kue mereka berkembang pesat. Mereka sudah mempunyai beberapa toko cabang dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun.

"Ayah, cepat!" Jiyool mulai membunyikan klakson mobil. "Jangan katakan bahwa kalian sedang bermesraan di dalam kamar!"

"Tidak, kami tidak berbuat macam-macam!" sahut Jaejoong.

"Tunggu!" Yunho merasa ada yang aneh dengan jasnya. "Ini bukanlah jas milikku, ukurannya terlalu kecil." Ia melepaskan jasnya. "Ini adalah jas milikmu."

Jaejoong memerhatikan jas yang sedang dipegang oleh Yunho. "Benar, ini adalah jas milikku. Bagaimana bisa kau salah mengambil jas?"

"Bukankah kau yang menyiapkan pakaianku?" ujar Yunho.

"Tidak, kau mengambilnya sendiri dari dalam lemari," balas Jaejoong.

"Akan tetapi, kau yang menaruhnya di dalam lemariku." Yunho tidak mau kalah.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Lemari kita kan sama, Sayang."

Yunho tersenyum kaku. Kini ia tidak bisa mengelak dari kesalahannya. "Kita memiliki banyak pakaian yang sama, sehingga aku tidak sadar telah mengambil jas milikmu."

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang tidak ragu-ragu untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Mereka sering sekali memakai pakaian yang sama di berbagai kesempatan.

"Sudahlah, ganti jasmu!" Jaejoong mengambil jas Yunho dari dalam lemari. "Jiyoolie pasti sudah marah-marah sekarang."

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari upacara kelulusan Jiyool, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Jiyool langsung pergi ke toko kue mereka untuk merayakan kelulusan Jiyool bersama para pegawai toko kue. Namun, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran orang yang tidak mereka duga.

"Selamat datang! Apakah anda ingin membeli kue, Tuan?" Changmin menyambut kedatangan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Jiyool.

"Kakak!" Jiyool langsung melompat ke pelukan Changmin. "Mengapa kakak ada di sini? Aku sangat merindukan kakak."

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk memberikan selamat atas kelulusanmu," balas Changmin.

"Kapan kau datang? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar? Kami kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara." Giliran Yunho yang kini memeluk Changmin.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian." Changmin menyeringai. "Aku baru saja tiba setengah jam yang lalu. Paman Yoochun juga datang bersamaku. Ia sedang di dapur untuk mencicipi kue."

"Yoochun?" Yunho lebih tidak menduga bahwa Yoochun juga datang untuk mengunjunginya.

"Paman Yoochun sangat merindukan ayah." Changmin memberi tahu Yunho.

Yunho langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Yoochun. "Yoochunie, apa kabar?" Ia langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, kue-kuenya enak sekali. Aku harus meminta resepnya dari Jaejoong agar Junsu bisa membuatnya di rumah." Yoochun membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Jika kau menginginkan resepnya, kau harus membayar," balas Jaejoong. "Itu adalah rahasia perusahaan."

"Jiwa bisnis Yunho sepertinya menular kepadamu, Jae," komentar Yoochun.

"Apakah kau juga membawa keluargamu, Chun?" Yunho melihat-lihat sekeliling tokonya. Ia tidak menemukan keluarga Yoochun.

"Tidak, anak-anakku masih menempuh ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi, aku tidak membawa mereka," jawab Yoochun.

"Ayah, sebenarnya kami datang bertiga." Ragu-ragu Changmin memberi tahu ayahnya.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?"

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu." Changmin terlihat gugup.

Setelah keluarganya duduk mengitari sebuah meja di dalam toko kue, Changmin membawa seseorang ke hadapan mereka. "Perkenalkan, ini adalah Momo!" ucapnya malu-malu.

Yunho menatap gadis yang dibawa oleh putranya. Ia bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasih putranya.

Momo yang tomboy berdandan dengan sangat anggun kali ini. Ia sampai meminjam gaun dari saudari kembarnya untuk menemui ayah kekasihnya itu. Ia memberi hormat kepada keluarga Changmin.

"Ia sangat cantik dan terlihat anggun." Kemampuan Jaejoong dalam menilai wanita masih saja hebat. Ia bisa melihat otot lengan yang kekar di balik gaun berwarna merah muda tersebut.

Rasanya Changmin ingin tertawa di dalam hatinya. Kekasihnya itu sangat jauh dari anggun.

"Aku tidaklah seanggun yang kau pikirkan, Tn. Kim." Momo tersenyum kaku.

Jaejoong terkejut karena Momo mengetahui namanya, padahal Changmin belum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Apakah kau bercerita mengenai diriku kepadanya?" Ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku menceritakan semua seluk-beluk keluargaku kepadanya. Aku berniat untuk menikahinya. Jadi, kupikir aku tidak boleh menyembunyikan apa pun darinya," ujar Changmin.

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Ia merasa khawatir bahwa hubungannya dengan Yunho akan menyulitkan Changmin.

Changmin memahami kekhawatiran Jaejoong. "Jangan khawatir, _Hyung!_ Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, keluarganya juga. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang bisa berpikiran terbuka."

"Syukurlah!" Yunho terlihat lega. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Momo untuk duduk.

"Jika ayah dan Jaejoong _Hyung_ tidak sibuk, aku ingin meminta kalian untuk menemui keluarga Momo dan melamarnya untukku." Changmin mengutarakan niatnya.

"Tentu saja, kami bisa datang kapan pun." Yunho merasa terharu.

"Hey, mengapa kau tidak menanyakan pendapatku?" Jiyool terlihat kesal. "Aku belum memberikan persetujuanku."

Changmin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa adiknya akan menentang hubungannya dengan Momo. Ia cukup terkejut oleh perkataan Jiyool. Wajahnya memucat.

"Hahaha!" Jiyool tertawa saat melihat wajah Changmin yang menegang. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menentangnya. Jika kakak bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia."

Setelah acara perkenalan selesai, Yunho berbincang-bincang lebih lanjut dengan Momo. Ia ingin mengenal calon menantunya itu lebih jauh.

"Min, kekasihmu itu adalah atlet renang yang sering kau intip, bukan?" Jaejoong berbisik kepada Changmin.

"Bukan, yang merupakan atlet renang itu adalah saudara kembarnya," jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi, apakah itu artinya kekasihmu ini adalah gadis yang mengejar-ngejar kita dulu, sampai-sampai kita terjatuh dari pohon?"

Changmin menyeringai. Ia pun mengangguk. "Betul sekali."

Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Changmin berakhir dengan mencintai gadis yang sangat ia takuti dahulu. "Ia tampak berbeda. Ia terlihat jauh lebih feminin sekarang."

"Itu semua berkat diriku. Akulah yang berhasil mengubahnya." Changmin mulai menyombongkan diri. "Ia sangat tergila-gila kepadaku, sehingga ia rela untuk berubah demi diriku."

"Tidak mungkin," cibir Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak memercayai Changmin.

"Jaejoong _Hyung,_ masa kejayaanmu sudah berakhir tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang akulah yang dipuja-puja oleh wanita. Hahaha!" Changmin menertawakan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan pujaan wanita lagi." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Cukup ayahmu saja yang memujaku. Hahaha!" Ia tidak mau kalah.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong. "Jaejoong _Hyung,_ terima kasih karena sudah mendampingi ayahku selama tiga tahun terakhir! Kuharap kalian akan terus berbahagia seperti ini."

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia," balas Jaejoong serius.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi darimu?" tanya Changmin.

"Apakah itu?" Jaejoong penasaran dengan permintaan Changmin. Apakah Changmin ingin dibuatkan kue olehnya?

"Bisakah kau membuat adikku lebih jinak sedikit?" balas Changmin. "Kupikir ia akan berubah menjadi lebih tenang setelah lulus SMA, ternyata masih sama saja seperti dulu. Walaupun ia sangat cantik, aku khawatir tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau dengannya karena ia sangat galak dan cerewet."

"Kakak, aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan kepada Jaejoong _Oppa!"_

 **The End**

Selanjutnya: epilog


	3. Epilogue: Happy Family

Warning: memuat adegan 18+ di tengah-tengah cerita

 **Epilogue**

 **Happy Family**

Jaejoong merasa berdebar-debar saat ia turun dari pesawat. Setelah tiga tahun lamanya kini ia kembali menjejakkan kakinya di Korea. Ia bertanya-tanya seperti apakah negerinya sekarang. Apakah semuanya masih sama seperti dulu? Apakah orang-orang yang dahulu ia kenal masih mengingatnya?

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Apakah yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sudah lama ya kita meninggalkan negeri ini."

"Apakah kau merindukan tempat ini?" Yunho membantu menarik koper Jaejoong karena tampaknya pikiran Jaejoong masih menerawang.

"Hmm, sedikit." Lebih banyak kenangan yang ingin Jaejoong lupakan daripada yang ingin ia ingat di sini. Ia ingin melupakan kenangan-kenangan buruknya sebelum pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jiyool tampak senang sekali saat ia tiba di rumahnya. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kakak, kami datang!"

Changmin terhenyak saat ia mendengar suara adiknya yang membahana. "Selamat datang!" Ia segera menyambut ayah dan adiknya, juga Jaejoong. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian pasti sangat merindukan makanan khas Korea, ada kimchi, kimbab, bulgogi, dan lain-lain."

"Wah, apakah kakak sendiri yang memasaknya?" Jiyool terkesima melihat berbagai makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia sangat merindukan makanan khas Korea.

"Tentu saja bukan, aku tidak bisa memasak," jawab Changmin.

Jiyool memegangi dagunya. "Hmm, sudah kuduga. Kakak hanya bisa makan, tidak bisa memasak. Hahaha!"

Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jiyool. Dahulu perkataan Jiyool yang seperti itu pasti akan menjadi bahan perdebatan di antara mereka. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa sekarang setelah hidup mandiri selama tiga tahun. "Paman Yoochun dan keluarganya sebentar lagi akan tiba. Aku juga mengundang mereka untuk makan bersama kita."

"Kukira makanan sebanyak ini hanya untuk kita berempat, mengingat selera makanmu yang sangat besar. Hahaha!" canda Yunho.

"Apakah kau masih sangat suka makan, Min?" tanya Jaejoong. Ingin sekali ia memasak untuk Changmin. Saat Changmin berkunjung ke Belanda bulan lalu ia tidak sempat memasak untuk Changmin karena kunjungan Changmin terlalu singkat.

"Tentu saja," ujar Changmin dengan bangganya.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Park makan bersama di meja makan. Yoochun membawa istri dan kedua putra mereka, Junho dan Yoohwan.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong bertemu dengan Junsu, istri Yoochun, yang juga merupakan adik dari Yoojin. Ia merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Junsu. Apakah Junsu marah kepadanya karena ia telah menggantikan tempat Yoojin? "Apa kabar, Ny. Junsu? Hmm, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku adalah Jaejoong."

Junsu tersenyum canggung kepada Jaejoong. Ia sangat syok saat mendengar kabar dari suaminya bahwa Yunho ingin menikahi Jaejoong di Belanda. Bagaimana pun Yunho adalah suami kakaknya.

"Salam kenal, Tn. Kim!" Junsu memberi hormat kepada Jaejoong.

"Mengapa formal sekali?" Yoochun, yang duduk di sebelah Junsu, berkomentar.

"Itu karena kami baru pertama kali bertemu," balas Junsu kepada suaminya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua dengan Junsu saat yang lainnya sedang asyik berenang. Mereka berdua duduk di sisi kolam renang yang berada di kediaman keluarga Jung. "Apakah kau marah kepadaku?"

"Hmm, mengapa aku harus marah kepadamu?" Junsu masih merasa canggung berbicara berdua dengan Jaejoong.

"Karena aku menggantikan posisi kakakmu di hati Yunho," lanjut Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum tipis kepada Jaejoong. "Kakakku memiliki tempatnya sendiri di dalam hati Yunho. Kalian berdua berbeda. Ya, pada awalnya aku memang sempat tidak menerima keputusannya untuk menikahimu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang gay dan tidak pernah mencintai kakakku. Namun, setelah suamiku menjelaskan bahwa kakakku sudah mengetahui hal tersebut sejak awal, bahkan sebelum mereka menikah, kemarahanku pun mereda, apalagi setelah aku membaca surat yang ditulis oleh kakakku sebelum ia meninggal." Ia kemudian menatap Jaejoong. "Kakakku memang menderita, tetapi ia yang menginginkan Yunho untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Aku pun harus menghormati keinginan dan keputusannya."

"Maafkan aku!" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Junsu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kau hadir dalam kehidupan Yunho setelah kepergian kakakku. Sangat wajar bagi seorang duda untuk menikah lagi setelah ditinggal oleh istrinya," ujar Junsu. "Yunho _Oppa_ juga berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

"Terima kasih banyak karena kau tidak membenciku!" ujar Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega karena ia mendapatkan restu dari Junsu.

"Jae _Oppa,_ ayo ikut berenang!" teriak Jiyool dari dalam kolam renang.

Junsu terkekeh. "Ternyata Jiyool masih memanggilmu _'oppa'."_

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Tidak mungkin ia memanggilku 'ibu', bukankah begitu?"

Junsu tertawa lebih keras. "Lucu sekali jika ia memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Lagipula ibunya hanyalah Yoojin, tak ada lagi yang lain," tambah Jaejoong.

Junsu berhenti tertawa. "Aku merasa senang karena kau tidak berusaha untuk menghapus kenangan mengenai kakakku dari ingatan mereka. Kau sangat baik dan tidak tamak untuk memiliki Yunho dan kedua anaknya sendirian."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kakakmu yang mengizinkan suaminya untuk mencari cinta. Yunho adalah seorang pria yang setia. Jika Yoojin tidak memberikan izinnya, Yunho tidak akan menemukanku. Kakakmu adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku," ujar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pada sore hari keluarga Park meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung. Kini Yunho memiliki waktu pribadi bersama keluarga yang dicintainya. Ia mengumpulkan ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain di ruang keluarga. "Akhirnya ruang keluarga ini bisa kita gunakan untuk berkumpulnya keluarga kita."

Jaejoong merasa senang, walaupun sedikit canggung. Kini ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar sudah diakui menjadi anggota keluarga ini. Dahulu Yoojinlah yang mengisi posisi yang kini ia tempati.

"Min, terakhir kali kau belum banyak bercerita mengenai kehidupanmu di sini selama tiga tahun terakhir." Yunho bersandar pada sofa. Ia melihat sekeliling ruang keluarganya. "Tampaknya kau merawat rumah ini dengan baik."

Changmin tersenyum kaku. "Perlu waktu seminggu untuk membersihkan seisi rumah ini. Hehehe." Biasanya yang membersihkan rumah adalah pembantu rumah tangga, tetapi demi menyambut kedatangan keluarganya, Changmin rela membersihkan rumah mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah, padahal kau baru menyelesaikan tahun ketigamu di perguruan tinggi?" Yunho meminta laporan Changmin.

"Jika ayah saja bisa menikah muda dengan ibu, mengapa aku tidak bisa?" Changmin cemberut. "Lagipula sambil kuliah aku juga membantu Paman Yoochun mengurus bisnis ayah. Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah cukup mapan untuk menghidupi keluargaku sendiri. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menunda pernikahan."

"Baguslah jika seperti itu." Yunho menyesap tehnya. "Aku pun tidak mempunyai alasan untuk melarangmu menikah. Kapan tepatnya kita akan pergi ke rumah kekasihmu?"

"Hmm, besok malam," jawab Changmin.

"Secepat itukah?" Yunho sedikit terkejut. "Kami baru tiba hari ini di Korea."

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi aku harus mulai membuat kue. Aku ingin membawa kue sebagai hadiah untuk calon mertuamu," ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku akan membantumu membuat kue, _Oppa."_ Jiyool tampak sangat bersemangat.

Changmin menatap adiknya dengan heran. "Kau bisa membuat kue?"

Jiyool mengangguk. "Jae _Oppa_ yang mengajariku. Aku sering membantunya membuat kue untuk dijual di toko."

Changmin menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak memercayainya."

"Jika kakak tidak percaya, kita buktikan besok!" Jiyool tampak sangat percaya diri.

Yunho menertawakan kedua anaknya. "Min, kau harus mencoba kue buatan adikmu."

Changmin beralih kepada ayahnya. "Pasti tidak enak. Benar, bukan?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Kau coba saja sendiri besok."

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung menghabiskan waktu sampai pukul sepuluh malam untuk bercengkerama di ruang keluarga. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Changmin menceritakan kehidupannya di Korea, termasuk kisah cintanya dengan Momo kepada keluarganya, sedangkan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Jiyool menceritakan kehidupan mereka di Belanda selama tiga tahun terakhir. Mereka melalui beragam suka dan duka di negeri asing, bagaimana mereka membangun bisnis toko kue mereka dari awal sampai pada akhirnya memilki beberapa toko cabang, juga bagaimana sulitnya menjalani status sebagai pasangan gay di masyarakat. Namun, dalam menjalani semua kesulitan itu mereka tetap saling menyemangati. Kebersamaan dalam keluarga membuat mereka kuat dalam menjalani hidup yang sulit.

"Beruntungnya diriku karena keluarga Momo bisa menerima status ayah dan Jaejoong _Hyung._ Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan Jiyool?" Changmin mengkhawatirkan adiknya. "Mungkin tidak akan mudah untuk mencari pria dengan keluarga yang bisa menerima keluarga kita."

Jiyool melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Changmin. "Kakak tidak perlu khawatir. Pria yang ingin menikahiku harus bisa menerima ayahku apa adanya. Pernikahan bukan hanya melibatkan dua orang insan, melainkan seluruh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak. Jika pria tersebut benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus, ia akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan keluarganya untuk menerima keluargaku."

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak berhasil?" Ucapan Jiyool masih belum bisa membuat Changmin merasa tenang.

Jiyool tetap tersenyum. "Itu artinya kami memang belum berjodoh."

Changmin menyentil dahi adiknya. "Mudah sekali kau berkata seperti itu."

"Jika dipaksakan pun, kami tidak akan bahagia. Restu orang tua sangat penting. Aku pun tidak ingin ia menjadi anak durhaka karena bersikeras untuk menikahiku." Jiyool berkata dengan sangat tenang.

"Apakah kau akan bisa merelakan pria yang kau cintai hanya karena keluarganya tidak merestui kalian?" tanya Changmin.

"Jika Jae _Oppa_ saja bisa, mengapa aku tidak bisa?" Jiyool memandang ke arah Jaejoong. "Jika kita tidak merestui mereka, Jae _Oppa_ akan mundur dan berpisah dengan ayah demi kebahagiaan kita."

Changmin ikut memandang Jaejoong. "Bukankah cinta harus diperjuangkan?"

"Diperjuangkan dengan cara yang baik," koreksi Jaejoong. "Tidak ada gunanya diperjuangkan jika hanya akan menimbulkan kesengsaraan pada pihak lain. Cinta adalah hal yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan, bukan kesedihan." Ia menyeruput kopinya. "Mungkin aku tidak akan sepenuhnya mundur jika kalian tidak merestui kami saat itu. Kami bisa menunggu dan terus berusaha meyakinkan kalian untuk memberikan restu kalian kepada kami." Ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kakak sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari Jae _Oppa,_ bukan?"Jiyool tersenyum lagi kepada kakaknya. "Kakak tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Bukankah besok pagi kita harus menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk lamaran?" Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat tidur, Ayah!" Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Jiyool pun pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Setelah Changmin dan Jiyool pergi, Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho. "Selamat tidur, Yunho!" Ia kemudian beranjak ke kamar tamu, tempat ia menaruh barang-barang bawaannya.

"Kau hendak pergi ke mana, Sayang?" Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik. "Ke kamar."

"Kamar kita ada di atas, Sayang." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menuntun kekasihnya itu menaiki tangga.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa ragu untuk pergi ke kamar Yunho.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar itu masih terawat, walaupun sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho. "Yun, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk ke kamar ini?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Ini adalah kamarku dan kau adalah pasanganku yang sah."

"Akan tetapi, ini adalah kamarmu dengan Yoojin," ujar Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau tidak mau menempati kamar bekas orang lain?" tanya Yunho. "Jika kau tidak mau menempati kamar bekas Yoojin, kita bisa menempati kamar lain."

"Bukan begitu," sangkal Jaejoong. "Ini adalah kamar Yoojin. Aku merasa bahwa diriku tidak pantas untuk menempati kamarnya. Pasti banyak sekali kenanganmu bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kenangan-kenangan itu."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. Ia pun berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong. "Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan kepadamu bahwa Yoojin memiliki tempatnya sendiri di dalam hati dan pikiranku? Kau tidak perlu merasa bahwa kau merebutku darinya."

"Junsu pun berkata demikian kepadaku. Namun, aku selalu merasa bersalah kepada Yoojin," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jika berada di dalam kamar ini membuatmu merasa bersalah, lebih baik kita menempati kamar lain saja."

"Yun, maafkan aku!" Sekarang Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf! Aku sangat memahami perasaanmu." Yunho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong. "Ayo, kita pergi ke kamar lain!"

Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Yunho. "Terima kasih karena kau selalu memahami diriku!"

Yunho meninggalkan kamarnya dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman di rumah ini. Aku juga mengetahui bahwa kau sangat menghormati Yoojin, justru hal itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong memasuki kamar tempat Jaejoong menaruh barang-barangnya. "Malam ini kita tidur di sini saja. Besok kau bisa memilih kamar mana pun yang kau suka di rumah ini." Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong menyusul Yunho dengan berbaring di sebelah suaminya itu. "Kamar ini juga bagus."

"Kau masih belum melihat-lihat kamar yang lain." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kita tidak akan lama di sini. Kamar ini pun sudah cukup." Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Ini adalah malam pertamamu di rumah ini. Bagaimana jika kita bercinta malam ini?" Yunho mulai mengecupi wajah Jaejoong.

"Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi," ujar Jaejoong.

"Satu ronde saja, sebagai perayaan selamat datang untukmu di rumah ini." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Hmmpp… baiklah." Jaejoong menggumam. "Satu ronde saja ya."

Yunho mulai melucuti pakaian Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya sangat terampil dalam melakukan hal tersebut.

Tidak mau kalah oleh Yunho, Jaejoong pun melucuti pakaian Yunho. Melucuti pakaian pasangannya memang sudah menjadi keahliannya.

"Semakin lama kau semakin menggoda saja." Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Semakin tua kau pun semakin seksi saja, Yunniebear." Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho yang sedikit buncit. "Perut gendutmu ini justru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagiku." Ia membalas ciuman Yunho.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk melakukannya satu ronde saja jika kau tampak menggiurkan seperti ini?" Yunho mulai meraba-raba sekujur tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hmmm…" Jaejoong mendesah oleh sentuhan Yunho. "Kau harus bisa menahan dirimu demi putramu. Kau harus bangun pagi dan memiliki sisa tenaga untuk esok hari."

"Ugh, sepertinya akan sulit." Yunho mengeluh.

Jaejoong meremas bongkahan pantat Yunho. "Aku akan langsung tidur setelah ronde pertama agar kau tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam lagi."

"Kau kejam," rengek Yunho.

"Sebagai orang tua, kita harus mementingkan anak-anak kita. Jika bukan karena restu mereka, kita tidak akan bisa bersatu seperti ini." Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho harus menepati janjinya untuk bercinta hanya satu ronde. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha agar ia tidak keluar terlalu cepat. Ia harus bisa mengulur waktu.

"Sayang, apakah kau belum keluar juga?" Jaejong sudah terlihat kelelahan. "Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya aku keluar. Aaaahh!" Ia mengeluarkan spermanya untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu.

"Belum, masih lama." Yunho masih asyik mengerjai pasangannya itu.

"Jika seperti ini, sama saja seperti kita melakukannya lebih dari satu ronde." Jaejoong bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sayang!" Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya dengan liar.

"Aaah, Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau masih saja terasa sempit seperti biasanya." Yunho memegangi pinggul Jaejoong.

"Dan kau liar seperti biasanya," balas Jaejoong. Lubang anusnya sudah terasa sangat panas.

"Akan tetapi, kau sangat menyukai diriku yang liar ini, bukan?" Yunho menyeringai.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Akui sajalah, Sayang!" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengisap bibir Yunho dengan tak kalah ganasnya. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku tergila-gila."

Yunho mengubah posisi mereka. Ia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menghadapnya agar ia bisa mencium kekasihnya itu dengan lebih leluasa.

Jaejoong merasakan penis Yunho membesar di dalam lubangnya. Ia menebak bahwa Yunho akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"Aku keluar, Sayang!" Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya dengan deras. Ia ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika kita menambah satu ronde lagi? Satu ronde lagi saja." Yunho berusaha untuk membujuk Jaejoong. Namun, ia harus merasa kecewa karena Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya.

Yunho tersenyum saat ia memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tidur dengan damai. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan. Selama beberapa menit ia hanya mengamati wajah Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya ia pun mengantuk dan menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbangun pada pagi hari. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Ia segera melirik jam di samping tempat tidur. Ia bisa bernafas lega karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Semalam ia dan Yunho bermain sangat liar dan menghabiskan energi mereka. Ia merasa khawatir bahwa ia akan bangun kesiangan. Pagi ini ia harus mulai membuat kue untuk calon besan.

"Hmmmmm… aku masih mengantuk." Yunho menggumam.

Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur. Pantatnya masih terasa sakit, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu. "Kau kembalilah tidur! Aku harus pergi membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue." Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi ke pasar swalayan dengan Jiyool. Jiyool sudah seperti asistennya dalam hal membuat kue.

"Aku akan membuat kakak terkejut oleh kue buatanku." Jiyool memasukkan beberapa kantung tepung ke dalam troli belanjaan.

"Selain cantik, kau juga pandai membuat kue," komentar Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar membuat kami bangga."

"Itu karena Jae _Oppa_ yang mengajariku berdandan dan membuat kue." Jiyool tersipu malu oleh pujian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus menggoda anak tirinya itu. Sejak tadi ia menyadari bahwa para lelaki memandangi Jiyool. "Seharusnya kita tidak pergi bersama. Para lelaki yang tertarik kepadamu akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah pacarmu. Mereka akan langsung menyerah karena harus bersaing dengan pria tampan sepertiku. Hahaha!"

"Hah?" Jiyool masih saja polos. "Usia kita terpaut sangat jauh. Orang lain akan berpikir bahwa _oppa_ adalah kakakku atau pamanku."

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong keluar dari dalam pasar swalayan, ia melihat seorang wanita yang mengemis di depan pintu pasar swalayan tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut karena ia mengenali wanita itu. "Jiyoolie, kau pulang duluan saja dengan taksi. Aku masih memiliki sedikit urusan."

" _Oppa_ akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Jiyool.

" _Oppa_ harus menemui seorang kerabat. Kau pulang duluan saja ya! Kau bisa kan mulai membuat kue sendirian? Aku berjanji tidak akan lama," ujar Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Jiyool merasa penasaran dengan yang akan dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Namun, ia merasa bahwa ia harus menghormati privasi Jaejoong. Mereka sudah tiga tahun meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Jaejoong pasti ingin menemui teman-temannya di sini. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang naik taksi."

Jaejoong memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas. Ia kemudian mengangkut barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam taksi. "Maafkan aku, Jiyoolie! Kau harus pulang dengan menggunakan taksi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jiyool sangat pengertian. "Sampai jumpa di rumah!"

Setelah taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Jiyool melaju, Jaejoong kembali menghampiri pengemis yang tadi ia lihat. Ia merasa sangat sedih melihat wanita tersebut. Air matanya hampir menetes. "Bu, apakah yang sedang ibu lakukan di sini?"

Wanita pengemis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sama seperti Jaejoong, wanita itu pun tampak terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong. "J… Jae?"

"Ibu." Jaejoong membantu wanita itu berdiri dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. "Mengapa ibu ada di depan pasar swalayan itu dengan penampilan lusuh seperti ini? Apakah yang sedang ibu lakukan di sana?" Sebenarnya ia mengetahui yang ibunya lakukan di sana.

Ny. Kim menunduk malu. "Ibu harus mengemis agar ibu bisa makan."

Jaejoong mulai emosi. "Mengapa ibu harus mengemis? Ke manakah suami ibu dan anak-anak ibu yang lain? Apakah pria itu menendang ibu juga, setelah ia menendangku ke luar? Apakah ibu berselingkuh lagi dan membuatnya marah?"

Ny. Kim menggeleng. Ia juga menangis. "Tidak, ia tidak mengusirku. Ia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

Jaejoong terkejut oleh penuturan ibunya. Sejak memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarganya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan yang terjadi kepada mereka.

"Perusahaannya mengalami kebangkrutan dan kemudian ia pun bunuh diri." Ny. Kim mulai bercerita. "Ia pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak sekali utang. Aku dan kakak-kakakmu harus menanggung semua utang itu."

Jaejoong merasa sangat marah kepada ayah tirinya itu. Pria tersebut sangat tidak bertanggung jawab kepada keluarganya. "Bukankah ibu mempunyai menantu yang sangat kaya? Ibu tidak perlu sampai menjadi pengemis."

"Ia tidak mau ikut menanggung utang tersebut dan menceraikan kakakmu. Kakak perempuanmu itu kini terpaksa menjual diri demi kelangsungan hidupnya." Ny. Kim melanjutkan ceritanya.

Hati Jaejoong merasa terluka saat membayangkan kakak perempuannya menjadi seorang pelacur seperti dirinya. Walaupun hubungannya dengan sang kakak tidaklah baik, ia tetap merasa prihatin.

"Kakak laki-lakimu sekarang sedang berada di dalam penjara. Ia terbukti menggelapkan uang perusahaan yang menyebabkan perusahaan tersebut bangkrut." Ny. Kim terisak.

Jaejoong membawa ibunya ke taman. Ia membelikan roti isi untuk ibunya. Ibunya itu terlihat sangat kurus sekarang. "Makanlah, Bu! Ibu pasti merasa sangat lapar."

"Terima kasih, Nak!" Ny. Kim menerima roti isi yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan kepadamu, kau masih mau mengakuiku sebagai ibumu dan membelikanku makanan." Ia menitikkan air matanya lagi dan melahap roti isi tersebut.

"Bagaimana pun ibu adalah orang yang telah melahirkanku. Darahmu mengalir di dalam tubuhku." Jaejoong mengenang masa lalunya.

"Kami mengusirmu karena pekerjaanmu sebagai gigolo. Akan tetapi, lihatlah kami sekarang! Keadaan kami jauh lebih mengenaskan daripada dirimu. Setidaknya hidupmu terlihat jauh lebih baik," ujar Ny. Kim. Ia menyesali perbuatan buruknya kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku sudah menikah dan berhenti menjadi gigolo." Jaejoong memberi tahu ibunya.

"Benarkah?" Ny. Kim terlihat senang. "Aku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis muda tadi. Apakah ia adalah istrimu? Ia tampak terlalu muda untukmu."

"Bukan, gadis itu bukanlah istriku." Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Ia adalah anakku."

Ny. Kim kembali terkejut. "Tidak mungkin kau mempunyai anak sebesar itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ia memang bukan anak kandungku. Ia adalah anak tiriku. Ia adalah putri dari suamiku."

"Suami?" Tidak henti-hentinya Ny. Kim terkejut oleh perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ya, suami." Jaejoong masih tersenyum lebar. "Aku memang anak durhaka yang terus saja membuat ibu malu. Aku menikahi seorang pria di Belanda dan menetap di sana. Kami sedang pulang ke Korea karena ada urusan."

Ny. Kim masih terlihat syok. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Walaupun kami menyimpang, kami hidup bahagia dan saling memiliki." Jaejoong membayangkan wajah Yunho. "Setidaknya ia bisa membuatku merasa dicintai. Keluarganya pun bisa menerima dan menyayangiku. Aku justru menerima kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan darah denganku."

Ny. Kim kembali terisak. "Maafkan ibu, Nak! Ibu sudah berbuat jahat kepadamu. Aku bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang ibu."

"Sudahlah, lupakan semua itu!" Jaejoong memeluk bahu ibunya. "Sekarang aku sudah hidup bahagia, tidak ada gunanya meratapi masa lalu."

Ny. Kim menghapus air matanya dan lanjut memakan roti isinya. "Aku merasa lega karena kau hidup bahagia sekarang. Setidaknya rasa bersalahku kepadamu sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya ada satu anakku yang hidup bahagia."

Jaejoong meremas bahu ibunya. "Ibu tidak usah merasa bersalah lagi kepadaku. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan kita tidak bisa kembali lagi ke masa lalu untuk memperbaikinya. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani hidup kita dengan baik dan berbahagia."

Ny. Kim menatap anaknya. "Bagaimana aku bisa hidup bahagia? Kedua anakku yang lain hidup dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun."

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal lama-lama di Korea. Aku tidak bisa merawat ibu." Ia mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya. "Ia adalah temanku, Park Yoochun. Setiap bulan aku akan mengirimkan uang untuk ibu melalui temanku itu. Kuharap ibu dan _noona_ bisa menggunakannya dengan bijaksana. Jika kalian masih memiliki utang, lunasilah utang-utang kalian terlebih dahulu! Bukankah ibu sangat pandai membuat tteokbokki? Ibu bisa berjualan tteokbokki dan _noona_ bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan hina itu dan membantu ibu berjualan. Tteokbokki buatan ibu sangat enak. Sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat rasa tteokbokki buatan ibu."

Ny. Kim tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang selama ini ia sia-siakan justru menjadi penolongnya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikanmu itu. Setelah semua yang kulakukan kepadamu, masih pantaskah aku untuk menerimanya?"

"Walaupun perlakuan ibu sangat buruk kepadaku, aku tetap berterima kasih kepada ibu karena ibu sudah melahirkanku. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk ibu, lagipula aku juga tidak akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Sebelum ibu mengambil uang untuk bulan berikutnya, ibu harus memberikan laporan keuangan bulan sebelumnya," ujar Jaejoong. "Hal ini untuk mencegah penggunaan yang tidak bijak pada dana yang kuberikan. Jika nanti usaha ibu sudah maju pesat dan ibu merasa sudah tidak memerlukan bantuanku lagi, ibu bisa memutuskan untuk berhenti menerima uang dariku. Namun, untuk kali ini biarkanlah aku membantu ibu!"

"Terima kasih, Nak!" Ny. Kim meremas tangan Jaejoong. "Ibu merasa sangat malu."

"Sekarang terimalah ini!" Jaejoong memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas. "Ini tidak banyak, tetapi setidaknya ibu dan _noona_ bisa makan selama seminggu dengan uang ini."

"Terima kasih, Jae! Terima kasih banyak!" Ny. Kim memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan ibunya itu. Ia membelai punggung sang ibu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ia merasa senang.

"Selama ini ibu tidak pernah memberitahukan siapa ayah kandungmu. Mungkin sekarang ibu bisa memberitahumu." Ny. Kim melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena ibu sudah berniat untuk memberitahuku. Akan tetapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin mengetahuinya lagi."

Ny. Kim memandang Jaejoong dengan heran. "Mengapa? Tidakkah kau merasa penasaran? Bukankah dahulu kau sering sekali menanyakannya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Untuk apa aku mengetahuinya? Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Dengan mengetahui hal tersebut justru mungkin akan memberikan dampak yang buruk kepadaku. Mungkin aku akan marah dan membencinya. Hidupku yang sekarang sudah bahagia. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan itu dengan mengotori hatiku dengan perasaan benci."

Ny. Kim menangkup wajah Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Kau sudah banyak berubah. Kau berubah menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik."

"Dialah yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini. Ia dan keluarganya mengajariku tentang cinta. Mereka mengajarkanku akan kebaikan. Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa memiliki orang-orang seperti mereka. Cinta yang mereka berikan kepadaku sanggup untuk melenyapkan semua kebencian di hatiku. Mereka adalah hartaku yang paling berharga." Jaejoong bercerita kepada ibunya.

"Andaikan aku mempunyai kesempatan, aku ingin bertemu dengan pria itu dan berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah membuatmu seperti ini," balas Ny. Kim.

"Suatu saat nanti jika kami berkunjung lagi ke Korea, mungkin aku bisa membawanya ke hadapan ibu. Ibu belum memberikan restu ibu kepada kami, bukan?" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu memohon restu dariku. Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan memberikannya," balas Ny. Kim cepat. "Mengetahui dirimu bahagia bersama dirinya membuatku sangat lega."

"Ia pasti merasa senang karena ibu sudah merestuinya sebagai menantu ibu." Jaejoong tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah Yunho dengan perasaan lega. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya. Di tengah kebahagiannya bersama Yunho dan keluarga kecil mereka, masih ada hal yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Namun, semua itu sudah sirna sekarang. Ia bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa beban yang menghantuinya lagi.

"Kau terlihat sangat gembira. Ada apakah gerangan?" goda Yunho.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Sekarang aku harus membuat kue. Jiyoolie pasti kerepotan membuat kue sendirian." Jaejoong melangkah dengan gembira.

Sesampainya di pintu dapur, Jaejoong terdiam. Ini adalah dapur milik Yoojin. Yoojin adalah ratu pemilik dapur ini. Bolehkah ia memasukinya?

"Mengapa _oppa_ hanya berdiri saja di sana?" Jiyool menarik lengan Jaejoong. "Ayo bantu aku! Kakak terus menggangguku, sehingga aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Changmin bersandar pada dinding dapur. "Sejak tadi aku hanya berdiri di sini. Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang bisa mengganggumu saat membuat kue."

"Kehadiran kakak di sini membuatku grogi," balas Jiyool. "Sepertinya kakak memang sengaja untuk membuatku gagal membuat kue."

"Min, sebaiknya kau menunggu di luar." Jaejoong mengomeli Changmin. "Bukankah kau juga harus menyiapkan hal lain?"

Jiyool menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Changmin. Ternyata hubungan mereka masih seperti dulu, walaupun kini mereka sudah lebih dewasa.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Changmin pun mengalah. "Aku akan menunggu hasilnya nanti."

"Anak baik." Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut Changmin. "Ini baru anakku." Hari ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menyebut Changmin dan Jiyool sebagai anaknya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memanggil mereka seperti itu bukan berarti ia tidak menganggap mereka berdua sebagai anak, hanya saja ia tidak ingin terkesan merebut anak-anak Yoojin juga.

Changmin tersenyum. "Anak, aku suka _hyung_ memanggilku seperti itu."

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin menyukai hal tersebut.

"Jadi, apakah aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'ibu' atau 'ayah'?" Changmin menyeringai lebar.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, Min. Panggilan tersebut hanya pantas untuk kalian berikan kepada orang tua kandung kalian. Kalian menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga kalian saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih."

Jiyool menghampiri Jaejoong dan Changmin. Ia memeluk mereka berdua. "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

Jaejoong memeluk kedua anaknya dengan erat. "Kalian adalah anak-anakku yang sangat berharga."

Saat Jaejoong dan Changmin terlarut dalam pelukan mereka, tiba-tiba Jiyool mengoleskan tepung yang memenuhi tangannya pada wajah Changmin. "Tampannya kakakku. Hahaha!"

Changmin memelototi adiknya. Ia berniat untuk membalas perbuatan sang adik.

Jaejoong bisa membaca situasi saat ini. Ia segera mendorong Changmin keluar dari dapur. "Sudahlah Min, sebaiknya kau tunggu di luar!" Ia pun segera menutup pintu dapur.

.

.

.

Kue yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong dan Jiyool sudah dimasukkan ke dalam oven. Kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kuenya matang dan kemudian menghiasnya. Jaejoong melihat Jiyool tampak kelelahan. "Sebaiknya kau cuci tanganmu dan beristirahatlah! Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras. Biar aku saja yang menghias kue-kuenya nanti."

Jiyool menggangguk lemas. Ia menuruti perintah Jaejoong dengan mencuci tangannya dan melepaskan apronnya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu tidur sebentar agar nanti malam kau bisa terlihat segar." Jaejoong memahami masalah yang dihadapi oleh Jiyool. Perbedaan waktu antara Korea dan Belanda mengacaukan jadwal tidur mereka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghias kue-kuenya sambil bersenandung. Sebentar lagi Changmin akan menikah dan mungkin tidak lama kemudian akan mempunyai anak. Anak Changmin berarti cucunya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika membayangkan dirinya menimang cucu. Pada usianya yang masih di awal tiga puluhan ia sudah menimang cucu.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Yunho masuk ke dapur dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. "Kau pasti sedang memikirkan diriku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tn. Jung. Aku sama sekali tidak sedang memikirkanmu." Jaejoong masih tersenyum.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. "Lalu siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menghias kue dan berbalik menghadap Yunho. "Cucu kita."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. "Cucu kita?"

"Ya, cucu kita, anak dari Changminnie." Jaejoong memperjelas perkataannya.

Seketika tawa Yunho pecah. "Changminnie baru saja akan melakukan lamaran, tetapi kau sudah memikirkan cucu."

Jaejoong merengut kesal. "Apakah salah jika aku memikirkan cucu? Apakah kau tidak menginginkan cucu?"

Yunho berhenti tertawa. "Tentu saja aku menginginkan cucu dari pernikahan Changmin, hanya saja saat ini aku belum berpikir sampai ke sana. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku sudah setua itu."

"Kau masih berusia 43 tahun, belum terlalu tua." Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yunho. "Kau akan menjadi seorang kakek pada usia muda karena kau dan anakmu sama-sama menikah muda."

"Kau bahkan akan menjadi kakek pada usia yang jauh lebih muda dariku," balas Yunho. "Saat ini saja kau masih berusia 31 tahun."

Sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang tertawa. "Benar juga. Orang-orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa aku adalah seorang kakek."

"Walaupun menjadi seorang kakek, tetap saja kau terlihat sangat seksi." Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan di sini, Yunho! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Mereka akan memakluminya." Yunho tetap mencium Jaejoong di dapur. Jika sudah mulai berciuman, mereka akan berciuman lama sekali, kemudian mereka akan mulai saling menyentuh. "Bagaimana jika kita mencoba untuk melakukannya di sini?" Di Belanda mereka sering melakukannya di dapur, bahkan pernah saat Jaejoong membuat kue. Alhasil kue-kue yang Jaejoong buat harus dibuang karena ia harus benar-benar menjaga kebersihan makanan yang akan dimakan. Ia juga harus membersihkan dapur sebelum digunakan lagi untuk memasak.

"Apakah kau sering melakukannya di sini bersama Yoojin?" Jaejoong merasa sedikit cemburu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Yunho menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke balik apron yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. "Aku tidak pernah terlalu bernafsu saat bersamanya. Kami hanya melakukannya di dalam kamar, di atas tempat tidur."

Kadang-kadang Jaejoong merasa kasihan kepada Yoojin. Istri pertama Yunho itu tidaklah seberuntung dirinya yang bisa merasakan sisi liar dari Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho adalah pria yang sangat tenang. Namun, Jaejoong berhasil mengeluarkan sisi liarnya. Ia hanya menampakkan sisi liarnya hanya saat berduaan dengan Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau merasa cemburu, Sayang?" Yunho menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh sebelum pria itu berbuat lebih jauh kepada dirinya. "Yunho, hentikan! Aku masih belum selesai menghias kue-kue ini. Bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikannya?"

"Aku akan menunggu." Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada kue-kuenya karena Yunho terus memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Ia merasa kesal. Ia pun bermaksud untuk membalas Yunho. Ia membalas tatapan Yunho dan mengerling nakal. Ia mengambil sedikit krim untuk menghias kue dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia kemudian menjilat jari telunjuknya yang terbalut krim secara perlahan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan membersihkan telunjuknya dari krim.

Jaejoong sengaja mengoleskan krim di jarinya dengan lidahnya pada bibirnya dan kemudian menjilatinya. Tatapannya masih menatap Yunho dengan lekat.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan oleh godaan Jaejoong. "Sayangku, cepat selesaikan kue-kue itu!"

Jaejoong terkekeh. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil mengerjai suaminya itu

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai membungkus kue yang akan diberikan kepada keluarga Momo dengan rapi. Kue-kue tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak transparan dan dihiasi pita berwarna merah, sungguh terlihat cantik.

Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika ia mengingat kejadian bersama Yunho di dapur. Ia terpaksa harus menunda kegiatan menghias kue karena Yunho tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Setelah mereka puas bermain-main di dapur, ia pun membersihkan dapur dan kembali menghias kue.

"Min, berhentilah memakan kue-kuenya! Kita akan berangkat sekarang." Yunho memberi tahu putranya. "Remah-remahnya mengotori pakaianmu."

Sejak kue-kue tersebut disajikan, Changmin tak henti-hentinya memakan kue. "Aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku memakan kue-kue ini untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku."

Jiyool mendekati Changmin dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. "Sekarang kakak percaya bahwa aku bisa membuat kue yang sangat lezat, bukan?"

"Ya, aku percaya sekarang," balas Changmin dengan malasnya.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk di sebelah Yunho yang mengemudi. Ia memberikan petunjuk arah ke rumah Momo kepada ayahnya. Di atas pangkuannya terdapat setoples kue. Masih saja ia tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah.

"Saat kita keluar dari mobil kau harus menyimpan toplesmu. Kau harus terlihat keren dan tidak boleh terlihat memalukan dengan membawa toples berisi kue, apalagi jika masih saja mengunyah." Yunho menasihati putranya.

"Mereka sudah mengenal sifatku yang suka makan," ujar Changmin santai.

Yunho menghela nafas. Putranya ini sulit untuk dinasihati. "Malam ini adalah malam yang bersejarah untukmu. Walaupun mereka sudah hapal dengan kelakuanmu, setidaknya kau harus terlihat sangat keren dan jangan membuat malu ayahmu ini."

"Jangan-jangan selama ini kakak sering meminta makan kepada calon mertua," celetuk Jiyool dari jok belakang. Ia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Memang benar." Changmin sama sekali tidak menyangkal.

"Mereka pasti terkejut saat pertama kali melihat kakak makan," lanjut Jiyool. "Aku merasa heran mengapa mereka mau menerima kakak sebagai menantu mereka."

"Itu karena aku sangat tampan. Mereka akan merasa rugi jika menolakku. Di mana lagi mereka bisa menemukan menantu setampan diriku?" Changmin mulai menyombongkan diri. "Hahaha!"

"Tentu saja anakku ini sangat tampan karena ayahnya juga sangat tampan. Hahaha!" Yunho juga tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua, ayah dan anak, sama saja," komentar Jaejoong.

"Akui saja bahwa aku memang sangat tampan! Hahaha!" Yunho mengedipkan matanya kepada Jaejoong. "Kau sangat tergila-gila pada ketampananku, bukan?"

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini! Kalian bisa membuatku malu." Jiyool menepuk dahinya. Keluarganya benar-benar lucu.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup saat berhadapan dengan Tn. dan Ny. Shim, orang tua Momo. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan pandangan kedua orang tua Momo pada status hubungan mereka. Mereka sempat berpikiran bahwa Tn. dan Ny. Shim akan memandang mereka dengan pandangan sinis dan jijik. Namun, semua perkiraan tersebut tidak terjadi. Tn. dan Ny. Shim menyambut mereka dengan sangat ramah di kediaman keluarga Shim.

"Tn. dan Ny. Shim, saya adalah Jung Yunho, ayah Changmin. Maksud kedatangan kami sekeluarga adalah untuk melamar putri kalian, Momo." Yunho mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Seperti yang Changmin beritahukan sebelumnya, keluarga Momo sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bagi mereka yang penting Changmin bukan seorang homoseksual seperti ayahnya. Mereka sudah lama mengenal Changmin dan percaya bahwa Changmin bisa membahagiakan putri mereka.

"Kami sudah lama mengenal Changmin. Ia sering mampir kemari untuk mengantar Momo pulang," ujar Tn. Shim. "Ia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik."

"Maafkan jika putraku sering merepotkan keluarga kalian!" Yunho berpikir bahwa nafsu makan Changmin yang sangat besar pasti membuat keluarga Shim sangat kerepotan.

Proses lamaran berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka juga menentukan tanggal pernikahan Changmin dan Momo. Karena Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Jiyool tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di Korea, pernikahan mereka pun diputuskan akan diselenggarakan sebulan lagi.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan orang tua Momo saat mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan anak-anak mereka. Keluarga dari kedua belah pihak sangat aktif mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan tersebut. Karena status pernikahan sesama jenis Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa diterima oleh masyarakat Korea, mereka pun memutuskan bahwa mereka hanya akan mengundang kerabat dan orang-orang terdekat.

Selain Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menjadi semakin akrab dengan Tn. dan Ny. Shim, Jiyool pun menjadi akrab dengan si kembar, Momo dan Mimi. Ia dan Mimi mengajari si tomboy Momo untuk berdandan dan bersikap lebih feminin.

"Changminnie sama sekali tidak keberatan aku berpenampilan dan bersikap tomboy. Ia tetap menyukaiku." Ia menolak untuk mencoba gaun yang telah dipilihkan oleh Mimi dan Jiyool. Mereka bertiga sedang berbelanja di mall.

"Kakakku itu sangat tampan." Jiyool memberi tahu Momo. "Apakah kau tidak merasa khawatir? Banyak sekali gadis yang mengincarnya. Bisa saja ia terpikat oleh salah satu dari mereka."

"Ia sangat mencintaiku. Ia tidak mungkin berselingkuh." Momo terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Jiyool memutar bola matanya. Ia hampir kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Momo. "Ia jauh lebih mencintai makanan. Apakah kau mau ia menghabiskan malam pengantin kalian untuk makan karena di matanya kau tampak tidak lebih menarik daripada makanan?"

Senyum Momo memudar. Ia sangat memahami hobi Changmin yang satu itu. Beberapa kali Changmin pernah tidak menghiraukannya karena kekasihnya itu lebih memilih makanan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saran kalian."

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Changmin dan Momo akhirnya tiba. Yunho tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Putra sulungnya itu mengikuti jejaknya, yaitu menikah pada usia muda. Ia bersyukur bahwa Changmin tidak seperti dirinya yang menyukai sesama jenis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan putranya hidup seperti dirinya yang harus tinggal di negeri asing demi cintanya. Ia berharap pernikahan ini diberkahi dan dipenuhi oleh cinta dan kebahagian.

Yunho bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya yang sudah tiga tahun tidak ia jumpai. Mereka yang datang adalah teman-temannya yang bisa menerima dan tidak mempermasalahkan penyimpangan dirinya. Memang tidak sedikit teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba berpaling saat mereka mengetahui fakta mengenai dirinya itu.

Di antara teman-temannya yang masih bertahan dan bisa menerima dirinya adalah Tn. Han. Temannya yang satu itu memiliki rasa setia kawan yang tinggi. Ia tidak meninggalkan Yunho saat mengetahui bahwa Yunho memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Ia juga sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati, walaupun Yunho pernah menolak putrinya.

Tn. Han datang bersama putri semata wayangnya, Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung tampak menggandeng seorang pria yang sedang menggendong anak kecil. Dua tahun lalu Chaeyoung menikahi seorang pengusaha yang merupakan mitra bisnisnya dan kini mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang anak yang berusia satu tahun.

Yunho merasa lega karena Chaeyoung tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan setelah ditolak olehnya. Ia juga merasa lega karena Chaeyoung tidak membencinya hanya karena hal itu. Hubungan bisnis mereka masih berjalan dengan baik.

 _Yoojin, sahabatku tersayang, apakah kau di atas sana bisa melihat kami? Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan putra kita. Tidak terasa Changminnie kecil kita sudah besar sekarang. Ia akan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang memimpin keluarganya. Berkat didikanmu selama ini aku merasa yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab kepada keluarganya._

"Apakah kau sedang melamun?" Jaejoong menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Aku merasa terharu atas pernikahan ini," jawab Yunho.

"Apakah kau merasa bahagia?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Hari ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Putra sulungku menikahi wanita yang dicintainya. Aku merasa bahagia karena ia tidak seperti diriku yang menikah tanpa cinta kepada pasanganku."

"Hey, kau melupakan pernikahan keduamu," komentar Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Yunho.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari pernikahan kita." Ia mencium tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoongie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunniebear," bisik Jaejoong.

"Hiduplah bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan kita!" pinta Yunho.

"Aku akan terus menemanimu. Kita akan menghabiskan hari tua kita bersama, menimang cucu-cucu kita," balas Jaejoong.

"Hey, ini adalah upacara pernikahan kakak, bukan upacara pernikahan kalian," celetuk Jiyool. Tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa menyaksikan kemesraan orang tuanya itu.

* * *

A/N:

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah membaca. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Mohon maaf juga jika akhir ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan.

Akhirnya cerita FA ini selesai juga setelah melalui pengerjaan yang sulit karena harus mengerjakannya secara diam-diam sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan.

Saat ini saya tidak bisa menulis cerita dengan leluasa, bisa menyelesaikan FA saja sudah untung. Setelah ini saya tidak tahu apakah saya akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita lain yang belum selesai atau menulis cerita baru. Jadi, saya mohon agar tidak mengharapkan kelanjutan cerita-cerita saya yang lain. Jikalau pun saya bisa menulis fanfiksi lagi, saya hanya akan mempublikasikannya jika cerita tersebut sudah tamat agar para pembaca tidak menunggu atau mengharapkan kelanjutannya. Selain itu, saya juga berharap kalian tidak mencari-cari saya. Saya tidak mempunyai akun SNS yang aktif.

Akhir kata, selamat idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


End file.
